The Thaw
by MissKeith
Summary: They felt this time was theirs to make things right. He wanted to put her at ease and she wanted to tie up her biggest loose end, but in matters of demons and magic little goes according to plan.
1. My Heart Bleeds for You

The Thaw

Chapter One: My Heart Bleeds for You

_This old soul_

_Bitter gray and mourning_

_For the loss of one fool_

_Who wasn't really such a fool_

_I believed that you truuuuuuly loved me_

_And then you left me_

_Just-a-little-girl_

_All-alone-in-the wooooooorld_

_A little girl who needed you_

_Needed the love you gaaaaaave me_

_But-I-never-knew-the-pain_

_It-caused-you-to-be-in-_

_Just. To.  
_

_loooooooooove me_

_My. Old. Friend._

_Please forgive me_

Her sweaty palms clutched the red bass for fear of it slipping through the sobs that broke her musical trance. In the thousand years she'd lived nothing had ever been sunshine and rainbows, but nothing ever seemed as unfair as the fate that befell the one person who had been there in her darkest hour. The one person who had saved her held a burden greater than any she had ever known or imagined. And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Nothing.

Floating suddenly required too much concentration and Marceline fell to the floor, her precious instrument cradled crookedly in her lap, wrapped in her thin pale arms. Music was her escape, but no matter how much she sang it out nothing bandaged this kind of pain. It was a hopeless, useless feeling she felt for the kindness that could never be repaid.

Marceline leaned back against her stiff couch, the black tendrils that were her hair falling wildly around her, framing the fine features of her face. Without thinking her fingers strummed the strings on her instrument and the bitterness escaped her in a slow melancholy tune. It took the place of her tears and she was able to stand.

_Someday I will find you_

_Soooooomeday I will find you_

_Soooooooooooooomeday I wiiiiiiiill fiiiiind yoooooooooooou_

Her voice was weaker than the melody but its weight bore down on her. Marceline made a promise, just as he had made a promise…and a plea. Simon had asked for forgiveness in his shambled letters. Every bit of sanity he had clung to was for her, for her to have a chance in the aftermath of the war. Marceline had never known why that was so. It always occurred to her that the crown's power had corrupted him.

She just never realized that he hadn't asked for such power. All he wanted was his princess to love him again…and for his queen to stay safe.

The music stopped.


	2. Touch of Magic

Chapter Two: Touch of Magic

"Look!" her voice squealed with glee. "Look over here I found something!"

Lanky legs clothed in a tattered brown suit strode in behind the pale little girl. A man knelt beside her wearing a kind, fatherly expression. His long snow white colored hair hung down over his shoulders as he rested his hand gently on the top of her todder-ish head. She didn't flinch even though it was rather cold. Reaching his other hand up the man adjusted his old round glasses to better see the object causing such excitement. This was rather difficult with the large crack running down the right frame.

"What a discovery", he mused with tender care as he reached down to pick it up. "Would you like to keep it?"

"I can?" she asked with wide eyes.

The man stood and looked around at the destroyed and abandoned town, a smirk finding him as he softly replied "I don't think the owner will be out to look for it sweetheart"

"Ah", her intake of breath was sharp and quick as if it were her first.

Birds awoke Marceline.

Her heavily ringed eyes opened and glanced tiredly over at her window. It was bright and sunny outside, the last thing she really wanted to see. As she rose from the cold floor she rubbed her head and bitterly admitted to herself that she had cried herself to sleep.

Setting her guitar to the side Marceline safely went limp, her head rolling back onto the firm couch cushion. It would be a long day, she knew. Her head tilted to the side and she glanced over at her bookshelf. In her collection Marceline had a few old texts from the early days of the war. She'd read them all admittedly from cover to cover on several occasions hoping to find answers, but there were none, no clues, no mentions of the crown her friend so tragically came upon.

Nobody had ever heard of it.

And the source of his plight was the crown itself. It spoke to Simon, made him do things he would never do on his own. Marceline knew him to be a kind, caring human. His mind however was now a labyrinth, a jumbled mess of bits and pieces of the man she once knew twisted to the liking of a cursed artifact. Sadly, she admitted to herself that she knew he could never escape it, not on his own. There had to be a way to clear a path for her old friend, to bring his memories forth.

"Remember me", Marceline whispered. "…Just remember me…"

But he only remembered bits of things and the pieces of Simon that squeezed into his consciousness were so minute the crown twisted them, for the crown was powerful and immensely corrupt. Simon still mourned for losing his true love Betty and so it sent him after princesses and well, with _Marceline_ the crown for the most part erased everything, everything but the fact that he knew her. It brought a slight smirk to the vampire queen's lips just knowing the crown couldn't truly make him forget her. He really did love her.

Marceline left her house in a troubled mood. She left knowing somewhere there was something that would help her tie up the most tangled of her loose ends. Not incredibly much to go on, but in the end Marceline knew it was a matter of finding it. Or perhaps it was a matter of the solution finding her.

Her old tree house. It was the first time she'd been in love with a boy, a young punk wizard named Ash. Marceline had felt he'd loved her but Ash was selfish and rotten, like most people who squeezed their way into Marceline's life. Why she had wanted to return here after the breakup, she still wasn't sure. The Vampire Queen had always been more sentimental than she'd care to admit.

Jake wasn't home but Finn was. The hyperactive human child hopped around on the tops of furniture, claiming he was training for a visit to the fire kingdom. It was good fun, that's why Marceline liked hanging out with him. Finn was a laid back kind of guy and a good, loyal friend.

"Look Finn…" she spoke unclearly with her head resting tilted her dainty pale hand. "It's not like I haven't had messed up stuff happen to me…you know like ALL the time. I'm used to it…" there was sadness in her tone that brought her friend down from the table. "I dunno. I feel bad for him I guess", she added without giving away exactly how much this was bothering her. "And I owe the guy. He was a good human once…really, it's messed up what happened to him"

"Okay…"

Finn rubbed his chin, trying to soak it all in. Marceline was going on a quest…to save the Ice King? Weird. The human boy scratched under his headgear and thought carefully about what he should say. He knew about the tapes, that the Ice King had once been a human man named Simon. After obtaining the crown he had gone insane, but if the crown was supposedly also keeping him alive wouldn't curing him mean killing him?

"…what if we just take the crown away?"

"No", Marceline shot the idea down quickly. "I thought of that but its magic is too deeply rooted into his psyche", spinning onto her back in the air she closed her eyes and listened to the subtle creaking of the tree house. "Sorry to have barged in on you Finn…you know with all this"

"S'cool", Finn dismissed with a wave of his arm. "Brainstorming is bettah with two noggins anyways"

"Yeah", Marceline agreed softly. "Sides this place holds a lotta memories", she admitted, floating over to a wall and patting it fondly. "Good ones and bad ones"

"Marceline!"

Finn's shriek cracked her composure, leaving a ringing in Marceline's ears. She glared at the human, making it very clear that he'd better have the most important thing in the world to say. Leaping across the room to be by her side Finn jumped up and down with his arms wiggling all about. Marceline held out her hand and pushed Finn till he stood still, feet planted firmly in the ground.

"What is it already?" she grumbled.

"You said the key word!"

"Key…word?" the words rolled awkwardly off the tip of her tongue. "You're not making much sense Finn"

"No Marceline, check this out", he jumped onto the couch and pointed down at her. "The Ice King is all whacked out with the poo brain because the crown twists his memories and junk. He even said his brain was a labyrinth", as Finn spoke his voice got higher, but as squeaky as it was Marceline couldn't help but be inspired by the point he was getting at. "What if we bring his past memories to the surface? Maybe if he truly remembered who he was he could overcome the evil power of the crown?"

Marceline thought about it.

"That's not a bad idea", she smoothly added.

"Yeah", Finn agreed with a hard nod. "Maybe we could even, you know use that spell that put me and Jake in your memories so we could go in his mind?"

"That spell is powerful", Marceline commented with frustration. "Not just anybody could conjure it…we'd need someone magical to make it for us"

"We could kick Ash in the buns till he makes us some?"

"Nah, he'd probably mess with the formula…you know, to try and get me to hook back up with him"

Finn slumped onto the couch, his good ideas at an untimely end. He knew very few wizards. There was however one person he knew of who could make such a spell. Leaving said person in one piece however was an entirely different story. It would be dangerous, perilous and absolutely insane to purposely engage him. But Finn knew where he lived. He could be at his door within the hour.

"What's up", Marceline questioned playfully. "You got an idea?"

"Yeah…but, I dunno. Could be dangerous"

"That's cool", Marceline shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind a little danger"

"Math"

Fin extended his fist and she did the same. Bump.

The house stood in shambles; piles of filthy things, weeds running rampant, broken windows and boxes labeled and filled with dirt were strewn everywhere. The two intruders stepped forth, avoiding the unknown pools of liquid and filth to reach the door. Marceline looked around, her understanding that the person who lived here was sick, in more ways than one. Her vampire eyes shifted and locked with Finn's. He shrugged his shoulders, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he realized how poorly thought out his idea really was. But, this one man had limitless power and could be the only one to break the curse. Slowly, hesitantly Fin lifted his arm and brought his wrist back.

Knock

A loud boom sent the two scrambling for an escape, but colored clouds and fireworks surrounded them. Fin screamed. Marceline hissed. Suddenly Finn hunched halfway over in pain, sweat covering his brow. He clutched his stomach, clawed at it as something squirmed and came up. A blue green man squeezed out of his mouth and floated above their heads as the human boy toppled over.

Marceline took to the air and a powerful burst of magic threw her to the ground. She grumbled as she picked herself up out of the dirt. Magic Man laughed as he landed besides Finn and gently kicked him over with his foot. The madman tilted his head to the side, a large grin on his face as he chuckled once.

"I remember you", he said in a cheery tone. "Have you come to use my special machine again?"

"Uh…no", Finn coughed a sputtered response. "I wanted to ask you for a favor?"

"Oh", Magic Man cheered, raising his hands above his head, his fingers dancing. "You'd like to once again become a foot!"

Finn got to his feet and landed a solid blow into Magic Man's face. The Magical Martian hardly faltered in his misplaced cheer as his caved in skull popped back into its usual position. He leaned forwards, disregarding how heavily Finn flinched as he did so to wrap his arm around his shoulder. Marceline tilted her hip to the side and adjusted her sunhat as she eyed the strange being Finn somehow knew.

"Finn…who is this wacked out weirdo?" she asked with a hard glare.

"Oh uh…" Finn hesitantly introduced the two of them. "Marceline…this is Magic Man. He's from Mars. Magic Man, here's um…my friend Marceline", his eyes darted from one to the other making sure neither would do anything irrational. "So…weez all good?"

"You'll notice that I've rearranged the dirt and the black mold has doubled in size since your last visit", Magic Man commented as he rose vertically in the air then turned on his side and slid through the broken front window with Finn in tow. "Oh yeah, and I've added a dead rat!"

Marceline considered leaving. It was only by the slim chance that this might be the only way to get anything done that the Vampire Queen's feet left the earth and she floated into the living room of the psychotic Martian. She nearly chucked what little she had in her stomach when she saw the remains of a rat being devoured by maggots. Even vampires had their limits. Finn was across the room trying with all his might not to be shoved into the bathroom.

"I told you man, i'm good", he winced as he backed away from the entrance. "Went before I left, you know how it is"

"What-EVER!" the man sing-songed as he floated up to the ceiling. "I've got nothing to do today. You want to hang out?"

"How about a raincheck", Finn quickly spat. "I actually wanted to ask you…for a favor?"

"F…a…v…our?" Magic man tested the word, clearly not knowing its meaning. "You said that earlier. Is that like turning someone inside out?"

Marceline stepped forward to approach the two, but something caught her eye. In the pile of dirt next to her she saw a rusted old frame. Compelled to pick it up Marceline turned the old dirty thing over and examined the image. It was an old photo of the lunatic standing before her looking far less insane and a Martian woman. They were holding hands and looked very happy. Looking up at the poo-brained magic use Marceline had to wonder what happened to make him this way?

"I need a potion that lets you go into someone's mind so I can awaken old memories", Finn asked slowly.

"For her?" Magic Man said, the smile fading faintly "For the vampire?"

Marceline froze, for some reason raising the photo to cover her face. He suddenly appeared before her, his blue green hand on the frame to lower it. He focused his eyes and saw into her. Past present and future came to him so easily. It would be fair to say he could possibly give her what she wanted, but he really didn't want to. Magic Man felt something cold and clammy in his hand and realized looking down that is was a picture frame, _the_ picture frame.

He plucked it from Marceline, turned it around and stared at it. His body froze as his eyes focused on the woman half knowing she was somebody important to him at one time or another. Slowly his eyes wandered up to Marceline. In her eyes he saw a familiar distant sadness that sometimes appeared on the face of the man that lived in his bathroom window. Magic Man stepped forward and Marceline stepped back.

With a chuckle he held out his hand and sprinkled magic dust with the other till a magical golden pile of dream sand was right there. It was offered to her, with a small smile and Marceline took it with her heart racing. Magic Man looked down at the picture and slowly melted into the floor till the photo was again left in the living room dirt pile. Finn scrambled to Marceline's side as she backed up to the window. In her ear she felt a feint puff of breath and heard the madman's voice soft whisper.

"You both will suffer terribly"

((Author's Note))

An omen from Magic Man? What the what!? Anyway, get ready for fun on a bun in Chapter three when Marceline ventures into the ice kingdom to try and unlock Simon's memories. Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Marceline's Promise

Chapter Three: Marceline's Promise

Marceline held the small leather pouch Finn had lent her in a tight grip. Finn had offered it to hold the dream sand spell while they transported it. It felt heavy even though there was very little sand. Unable to help herself, she stared down at it, feeling the weight of the delicate spell.

They stopped by the tree house so Finn could grab a sweater. Marceline didn't mind the cold that much seeing as she was technically the living dead so she continued the adventure in her current attire; jeans, knee high boots and a long brown sweater with a vampire bear on it. Leaning against the wall Marceline took in a sharp breath and tried to let it out slow though it left her shaken and whistley.

"Are you ready to do this Marceline?" Finn asked as he ninja rolled out of his room wearing a blue hoodie. "Could be dangerous"

"Pft", Marceline responded with a roll of her eyes, trying to keep her nervousness secret. "Let's just you know, get this over with"

Finn tilted his head to the side, curiously observing his friend's demeanor. The Vampire Queen shifted from one foot to the other, hands focused on holding the spell. She looked bittersweet at the moment. He stepped besides her and gently tapped her shoulder with his fist. Marceline looked down at the teenage boy and seeing his empathic smile shook off the doubt plaguing her.

She hooked him beneath one of her arms and lifted effortlessly into the air. The ice kingdom wasn't that for off from Finn's home, just past the Candy Kingdom. As the sweet and salty scent of the sugary domain faded and the temperature dropped they knew they were upon their destination. The green spring grass slowly died away and very soon, sooner than Marceline would have liked the two arrived at the base of the tower of ice. Shielding his eyes with his hand Finn focused on the tower. It grew from the ground a jagged upward icicle, sharp as broken glass and surrounded by the wailing of the wind.

Marceline flew slower the closer they got to the top.

She couldn't help it. Marceline looked around at the barren land of ice and snow, thinking about how at one time she had been here when the sun shone brightly. Secretly Marceline wished that Simon for whatever reason wasn't home. That maybe she wouldn't have to face another failed attempt at saving him. But as she flew through the glassless window and stepped foot in his shamble of a living room, the sounds of his maniacal rants erased all hope that her wish would come true.

Marceline looked at Finn for moral support "Kay…here it goes"

"Good luck", he whispered with a wink of his eye.

It felt like her body weighed a million pounds, every step a struggle as she inched her way to Simon's room. He was in there too, crying, his voice cracked from sobbing. Marceline looked back over her shoulder at Finn. She quietly floated forwards and peered into the open doorway. There he was, sitting on his bed tightly gripping Gunter and crying, screaming really.

Tink. Tink. Tink.

He froze when he heard the gentle taps and looked toward the sound. At first his face twisted into rage, the thought of an intruder angering him. But then he saw the last person he expected standing in his bedroom. The Vampire Queen stood awkwardly, one hand running through her hair as she avoided direct eye contact with him. Still, she was here…in his room? Ice King swallowed a harsh lump in his throat as he got to his feet, forgetting his tears.

"M-Marceline?" he choked, confused. "Did I forget about our jam session?"

Marceline shook her head quietly, softly.

"Oh…well…are you here to make out or something?" he muttered.

"Heck no!" she growled, tightening her grip on the pouch. "I'm here…to…um, hang out", she explained awkwardly. "Finn's here too"

"Yo" Finn nonchalantly added as he slid into the room.

Ice King looked at Finn with surprise, and then turned his sights on Marceline with joy. A huge crooked grin spread across his face as he threw Gunter to the floor, ignoring the disgruntled penguin as it wobbled off angrily. The lonely wielder of ice skipped over to the two teens and wrapped his arms around them with glee, laughing madly.

"Wow", he exclaimed with raised eyebrows. "My two favorite people, here. With me. To haaaaaaaaaang out", he paused to shake his head. "What. A. Day"

Marceline and Finn wiggled out of his iron hold.

"Listen…Simon", Marceline began, but he cut her off, too excited to hear what she had to say.

"It's not even my birthday, oh you guys ARE THE BEST!"

"SIMON!"

Ice King froze, rings under his eyes. He looked at her and she knew he was remembering something. When she stepped forwards it was with caution and Marceline spoke in a slow even tone.

"Look…I know you don't understand but Simon you've got to listen to me", Marceline pleaded. "I've got this really cool stuff", Marceline suggested holding up the pouch. "It'll help you"

Ice King scratched his long beard in thought, "I heard drugs mess up your mind, but you guys are doin it so…uh, sure i'm in. Okay"

"What!?" Finn squeaked.

"We're not trying to get you to do drugs…ah, never mind", Marceline stuttered with a flushed face as she grabbed a fistful of sand and threw it at him.

Ice King wavered back and forth, groggily losing his consciousness. When he toppled over unassisted he hit the ice pretty hard, but Finn insisted he'd hit him much harder so neither worried too much about it. Finn reached for the sand to hit himself but Marceline yanked it away. The human quizzically eyed the Vampire Queen.

"No Finn", she insisted. "This is my deal. Sides…I need you out here in case anything goes wrong"

"You sure Marceline?" Finn questioned, partly because he really wanted to do some adventuring. "You don't know what's in that wacked out mind of his"

Marceline sadly paused in thought, then turned to her old friend Simon and lowered her head "No Finn…I do"

Marceline grabbed a bit of sand and held her hand over her head. She sprinkled a bit on herself. It tingled mostly, feeling like those times you're not quite awake or asleep. She felt her eyes growing heavy as lead, her feet leaving the ground as Marceline quite literally drifted off to sleep.

"Uh…did it work?"

Marceline opened her eyes and saw darkness. When she stood a light appeared in the distance. She ran towards it, but every step she took only pushed it farther away. A cold wind blew past her, spinning Marceline on her heel. It was the bitter cold of the Ice Kingdom.

The sound of weeping carried on the wind, coming from the ice tower. Unable to fly Marceline walked up to its base and put her hand on the surface of it. She withdrew her hand and held it as sorrow filled her. He was in there, alone and scared…hopeful. His voice rang through her head, nearly splitting her skull as he cried out for someone to help him. A name kept leaving him, the name of a woman. It repeated over and over again, so much so that Marceline couldn't make sense of it.

"Simon?" she called, her voice barely heard amidst the howling winds. "Is that you? Simon!"

A scream hit her and she stumbled away from the tower, falling when the memory crumbled beneath her feet. The tower faded away and was replaced by snow. Marceline landed in the middle of a storm and scrambled to get to her feet, the slippery white ice fluff making traction difficult. Snow and hale blurred the memory, but a shadowy figure still caught her eye. She trudged desperately through the snow towards the hunched blob with her arms doing their best at keeping the ice out of her eyes.

She got close enough to make out a man, clutching his head as ice and wind swirled around him; he had long white hair that blended into a beard, wearing tattered old clothes. Marceline knew this man. When she called out to him he heard her, his head turning towards the sound of her voice.

His eyes tried to focus on the figure approaching him and when he realized it was a woman, Simon smiled. Simon moved towards her, praying hoping it was his love, come back from the dead. '_Betty_' he cried, '_Betty_'

Marceline shook her head as he ran to her with outstretched arms. She tried to tell him he was mistaken, but he clutched her form in an unbreakable embrace. He sobbed into her hair, which was so brittle from the cold surrounding them and dug his fingers into her flesh for fear that she would run off. Examining her more he noticed the hair color was wrong, all wrong. And her face, the face didn't look like he remembered it.

Simon pulled back, framing her fair face with his frozen hands. A tear escaped Marceline when she saw the hope and smiles fade to confusion and disappointment. He lowered his head and shuttered.

"Simon…" Marceline whispered. "I'm sorry"

"You tricked me on purpose!" he growled, his arms lashing out at her, clawing. "I'll teach you to mess with the Ice King!"

Marceline dodged his sloppy punches, her voice brittle from the cold as she begged him to think, "Stop acting crazy…Simon it's me! SIMON!"

His body went rigid. The sound of that name was like a reset button. It had been so long since he'd heard it, but he knew that name. Simon looked up at her, his eyes focused with clarity. They locked with her own as he reached out and grabbed her face again. This time he cradled her head in a gentle fashion, but his grip did tighten slightly as he brought her closer. Marceline caught her breath.

"I know that name", he whispered sadly. "I've heard it before…a long time ago…"

"Simon?" she pleaded quietly her voice filling with hope as she clutched his coat. "Am I talking to Simon?"

There was a pause. He looked away and then looked back at Marceline. The wrinkled around his eyes deepened as he focused on her face, the features that deep in his mind were so familiar. No name came to his lips, but a faded memory did, of a girl and a stuffed bear. The corners of his mouth lifted under his shaggy beard and AMrceline made out the tips of his pointed teeth.

"I know your face", he said softly.

"Simon…"

He parted his lips to speak again and suddenly the world around them shook. Simon wrapped his arms around Marceline protectively as she lost her footing. He held her till the tremor ended. Parts of the ground around them caved in. When he held her everything felt okay. Marceline looked up at him once everything ended.

It was with a gentle, concerned expression that met hers.

She remembered when he used to look at her like that, a mixture of worry and fear. Fear for her. Leaving him was the last thing she had wanted to do but he gave her little choice. He'd cry and scream and threaten her whenever he had an episode. And towards the end those episodes had become frequent.

Simon's hands trembled till he couldn't hold her face anymore. Pulling them into his chest he whimpered and growled, hissed and screamed with pain. This was something Marceline hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Please…please…" he whimpered, fighting against her as she held onto his ripping coat. "Go away…please Marcy…go away"

Marceline hoped she heard him right "You know who I am?" she cried. "You said my name!"

"Get away from me!"

Screaming frantically he pushed till he broke from her and summoned icy winds. Marceline stumbled back but held her ground. He wanted her to leave but she refused with all her heart and soul. The blistering wind stung but she took a step forward.

And another.

And Another.

His arms were out defensively as if Marceline was going to attack him, but instead she leaned into a hug. Simon shivered against her warmth, tears suddenly pouring down his face. He felt sad and didn't like it. He'd been sad for far too long. This girl had to go, go far away.

"Please…leave me alone", he whimpered as he weakly pushed her away. "I'm a bad person…leave me alone…"

"Stop pushing me away" Marceline snapped, trying to hold onto him. "Let me help you!"

"You want to help me?" his voice ghosted into her ear. "Make my voice louder than its"

A blue flash threw Marceline back. She hit the ground and in moments was covered by snow. As it surrounded her she sunk. Panic griped her as the weight became unbearable. She clawed, scrambling to her feet only to find she was somewhere else. There was destruction all around her, smog filling the sky and ash falling in the place of snow.

Despite this Marceline heard music. Following the melody Marceline found its source. In the wreckage of the world there was a toy store. This was where it began. Hesitantly Marceline approached it, never forgetting the very one that stood in shambles on the corner where she had gotten lost those many, many years ago.

As Marceline approached the shambled store the music slowly faded into crying. On top of the pile of toys was a pink bear with long lanky arms and legs. Reaching down Marceline gently picked up the bear, trying not to let her eyes swell. The familiar weight and smell was both relieving and heartbreaking. Ghosts appeared, they were see-through and flickering but she could see and hear them. Their voices sounded muffled like they did when played on old TVs. Simon came in and gently wiped the cheek of her younger self then he came to the toy store and plucked the bear from Marceline's pale hands.

He didn't see her, didn't hear her soft whisper "Simon…" she said. "You old jerk...you do remember"

This was the man she had known, the kind and gentle soul that gave her hope. Tears fought against her and a few broke through her lashes. A tremor shot through Marceline and buckled her weak knees. The memory was here, that meant he hadn't forgotten. Her shoulders trembled as she braced herself with a hand in the rubble.

She had forgotten how horrible it felt to cry, how warm tears were and the helplessness that came with the immobility. Her arms wiped frantically to clear her vision but the tears were thick and heavy. Every drop sounded like a bomb as it hit the ground and in her attempts to stop them she was blind and deaf to the figure standing beside her.

A blue hand reached down and gently rested on the top of her head. Kneeling besides her the figure remained still, waiting for her to make a move. Marceline looked up and her lips parted. Simon offered his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Are you lost?" he asked her softly.

Marceline couldn't speak. She just shook her head. Simon was as she remembered him; his long white hair and beard, cracked glasses, blue skin and the old dusty brown suit. And his eyes, they were his eyes.

"I'm fine", Marceline responded just above a whisper with her hoarse voice.

"I'm lost", he admitted sadly. "It feels like I've been walking in circles for centuries"

"Oh", Marceline responded, the shock making it difficult for her brain to properly function. "Um"

"Not much of a talker", he joked softly.

"It's not that…It's just…" Marceline stuttered.

"I'll be on my way then", he offered a wimpy smile and turned to leave. "Farewell"

"Wait!" Marceline desperately reached out for him, her hand catching his sleeve. "Simon don't go"

He turned curiously, surprised she knew his name. Simon looked into her eyes.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes" Marceline wiped her eyes again, praying, hoping he would remember. "If grodd is real you remember me"

It was there for a moment, she saw it flash in his eyes. But just like all those other times it went as quickly as it came. Why couldn't he remember? Marceline looked at the ground and saw at his side was his precious crown. That accursed thing brought the poor man nothing but trouble, nothing but loneliness and pain! In a spout of rage Marceline went after it, but the kind man turned vicious when confronted with the attempted robbery.

"What are you doing!?"

"Why can't you remember me!?" she screamed, her hands clawing for the crown. "It's all because of this STUPID thing! This stupid crown!"

"I need it Marceline!" he screamed and she paused long enough for him to push her back. "I…oh, my head"

Simon's hand tentatively rose and touched his temple. Lightly he circled his finger hoping to ease the pain, but it drummed louder. His face creased with fear and self loathing. Looking back up he reached out and grabbed her shoulders, shaking Marceline till her brain rattled.

"I need it!" he sobbed. "It keeps me alive…it keeps me safe", his grip loosened and he fell to his knees shaking from the intensity of his emotions. "I know it's bad, it makes me do bad things, terrible things but I got so tired of fighting…"

"Simon…" she didn't know what to do when he wrapped his arms around her, clung to her midsection. "Calm down okay? It's…going to be okay"

"Do you promise?" he whispered through a small hiccup. "I'm so cold…and lonely"

"I promise"

Marceline gently, hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder. The solidity of the memory flickered and Simon began to fade. The scenery melted. Marceline was now standing at a campfire. She looked over at the glow illuminating the campground.

Her younger self was asleep, wrapped in Simon's jacket. By the campfire was Simon, huddled with frost sputtering out at every breath. This was despite the flames dangerously close proximity. He leaned back and carefully took a photo from his pocket. Marceline heard the soft click of a pen and Simon thoughtfully scribbled something onto the back of the picture. She knew the letter very well.

"Marceline…" he said to himself. "Someday I hope you will forgive me", he lowered his head as he stared at the words he had wrote, hoping to engrave them in his mind. "Sometimes I wonder if I should have just left you alone that day"

"No", Marceline argued even though he could not hear her. "Simon…I would have died without you"

"It's s-so cold", he whimpered. "My hands are like ice"

Marceline leaned over his shoulder and read the words. She remembered the mindless grin of the Ice King as he encouraged her to sing them as lyrics. Before she caught herself she said those words out loud, to the gentle melody of the flickering flames.

_Marceline is it just you and me against the world?_

_That must be so confusing for a little girl._

_And I know you're going to need me here with you_

_But I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too_

Her tears poured and a drop landed on Simon's shoulder. He slowly turned his head till he looked up. Simon reached out and gently grabbed her hand. Marceline gasped, her eyes red as she looked down at him.

"Marceline…" he said gently. "Sweetheart why are you crying?"

((Author's Note))

Oh snap! Does Simon finally remember Marcy!? you'll have to wait till chapter four. I'm having a lot of fun with this story and beleive me it's only going to get crazier! Feedback is highly appreciated, good or bad you know as long as its constructive.


	4. Welcome Home

Chapter Four: Welcome Home

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I do, Marcy"

"You…haven't called me that in years…"

She was confused, but when he gestured for her with a gentle pat of his hand to the ground Marceline eased into a sitting position besides him. Lifting her legs she held her knees and stared past the fire at her younger self sleeping soundly under his coat. Simon picked up a stick and gently stoked the fire. Marceline scooted a little closer to him. There was so much she wanted to say.

"So…" he sighed in a disappointed fashion as he stared into the flames. "I heard through the grapevine that this isn't just a long overdue visit"

It was strange to hear his voice so calm and lucid, but Marceline managed to answer him through her shock. "No. You're right…I came here to break you out", she smirked while pulling her hair to one side. "But I don't really have a clue how"

"You know Marceline", he began sadly. "I really don't have much time", Simon spoke as his head dropped closer to his chest. "The crown…it doesn't want me talking to you", he admitted with shame. "It wants you to leave"

"I'm not going anywhere", Marceline chuckled. "I keep my promises"

"I don't know the way out", he tried to reason. "I've searched for my true self for centuries now, here in the darkness of my own mind…but now I must admit that I truly believe that man died long ago…"

Her shoulders dropped. Had it been so long that he'd never return to his human self? A thousand years she supposed was a rather long time to be under a curse. Still, Simon was here, bits and pieces that made up most of the man she once knew. But to wake what was left of him up she had to find a memory that meant more to him than anything. More than when he met her. Who could be more important than Marceline? Her fingers dug into her scalp as she hoped the pressure would squeeze and idea out of her head.

Something did come to her.

There was someone. What was her name? Marceline had heard him calling it.

"Marcy?" his tentative voice cooed as he turned to her. "What is it you're trying to remember?"

"Simon…"Marceline turned till she faced him, her legs now bent besides her, curled back. "Who…who's Betty?"

The color drained from his face. Heat from the fire died out as it froze over into twisting icicles leaving the two of them in the dark. Marceline could see Simon from the blue magic glowing in his hands. His eyes filled with pain and he did not move. A single tear rolled down the side of his face. It fell to the ground and where it landed the street illuminated. The light spread forcing Marceline to crawl back and away from Simon.

Simon lowered his head and vanished as the light consumed him. Alone Marceline got to her feet and tried to outrun the light, but it was too fast. As it got under her feet Marceline fell. Her hands clawed for the edge of the earth but it crumbled. She landed flat on her back in the snow.

'_You can't have him_', an eerie voice whispered in Marceline's ear. '_The human is mine, my wielder of ice and snow_', it shuttered with irritation as its voice continued to rise. '_Simon is happy here…he never remembers the pain…the pain of losing her and hurting you. Would you bring all those horrible feelings back to him?_'

"You caused both of those things!" Marceline hissed with her eyes narrowed. "He doesn't deserve this. Simon was a good man- IS a good man!"

'_No Marceline' the voice said with clarity, certainty '…he's not a good man_', it taunted. '_He's pathetic and selfish and cruel_', it paused and added in a deeper, darker voice '_Cold…like the ice and snow_'

"You're wrong!" she screamed, tightening her fists. "Let him go you…you- or I'll…"

'_Or you'll what Marceline?_'

The icy voice was behind her, turning Marceline on her heel. It was a monster, blue and haggard with jagged teeth and clawed hands. Atop its head was the crown. Marceline didn't hesitate she threw all her weight and strength into a solid blow. Connecting with the creatures face she struck it hard enough to knock it back. That horrid, putrid thing on its head regretfully popped off and flew through the bitter air. When the crown hit the floor it barely bounced, sounding like it weight a hundred pounds as it settled on the floor.

She leapt at it, intent on shattering the artifact and ending its evil reign over the mind of Simon Petrikov. But as her fingertips were inches away, centimeters away Marceline was stopped. Someone collided with her, knocking the vampire queen clean off her feet. She sunk into the snow on her side feeling the weight of another upon her. Marceline flailed and growled, only stilling when she heard a calming voice that stilled and soothed her like a lullaby.

"Please don't touch it", it said. "Marceline…" he whispered, thinking his attempt to protect her had brought her harm. "I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay", she responded sounding out of breath.

"I'm frightened Marceline", he whimpered, tightening his hold on her frame. "I've been asleep for so long. I don't know what I'll find out there", he ground his teeth and dug his face into her shoulder. "All those people I know I hurt, they hate me. Everyone hates me"

Simon regretfully let her go as he felt a dark magical chill. He turned and looked at his crown lying on the floor, its golden surface shinning despite the darkness, calling out to him. To keep from walking Simon fell to his knees. Marceline leaned over without hesitation and wrapped her arms around his head to steady his trembling. Her voice was calm and soothing to his racked nerves.

"I don't hate you", she assured him. "I got your back", she smiled and patted his shoulder. "Just come home with me, please?"

Simon sat on his knees, head bowed in contemplation. It seemed that whether his eyes were opened or closed everything was dark around them now. Her hands rested on his shoulders and gave them a gentle, encouraging squeeze. The vampire looked down at the human, at the wind blowing his white hair and felt hopeful. She hoped that he was truly coming back to her. Slowly his neck arched back and his white eyes met her dark ones.

Neither noticed the creeping shadow, darker than night that spread from the crown. Ghostly hands came up from it, inching towards the two friends. Winds blew from the King's crown, pulling Simon and Marceline inward and it was all they could do to stay where they were. A voice cold as ice came from all around them. Rings grew under Simon's worried eyes as he knew the voice all too well. It was his crown and it was very, very angry with him.

'_The human is mine_' it bitterly snapped at Marceline. '_Simon_-"

Simon's head snapped up at the beckoning, worried and frightened. Though they trembled terribly he wrapped his arms around himself and rocked forwards in an attempt to ignore the crown. Marceline dug hr feet into the ground as a side burst of wind nearly knocked her over. She held onto Simon as the voice grew louder and filled with more demand.

'_Pick me up_' it told him.

Simon shook his head as it receded into his shoulders like a frightened turtle, "N-No" he stammered. "Leave me a-alone"

'SIMON', it growled through a blistery wind. '_What did you say!?_' the crown shook the ground as it bellowed, angered by Simon's disobedience. '_Get over here now!_'

An unseen force clawed at Simon and Marceline used all her strength to hold onto him. The hands shot out and latched onto his leg like paper shadows. They pulled his feet off the ground, prying him from Marceline. Her nails dug into his clothes as she tried to hang on. It frightened Marceline to be faced with such dark and powerful magic. She dreaded the thought of leaving her friend in here with this monstrous entity.

'_Do as you're told!_' she heard the voice shout. '_Pick me up or i'll pull your little girlfriend's hair!_'

Focused on holding onto her friend Marceline was caught off guard when something yanked her hair back. She let out a sharp shriek as she was forced to let go of Simon. The moment her fingertips left him the shadow hands latched onto her arms and pulled them back.

'_Or worse_' it threatened, spiraling its grip up her arms and around her neck. Marceline flailed so that she managed to kick one of the arms off her but she couldn't shake the rest. They pulled her back and away from him. '_Is that what you want Simon?_' its voice shook with insanity and rage. '_Do you want me to hurt her!?_'

The hands were on his arms and legs, pulling the helpless man back. His white eyes opened wide with fear, fear for her. He fought and screamed and begged, pleaded with his crown to release her.

"Marci! N-No…I'm sorry!" he cried helplessly hoping he could make amends. "I'm sorry, please don't hurt her! L-Let her go, I beg of you!"

Simon was forced to kneel before the crown. A hand wrapped around his head and bowed it low. Looking down he saw the shadow figure emanating from its base had a hug pointed demonic scowl. It spoke to him, its voice a grater hissing broken sharp noises into his head nearly splitting his skull.

'_She will only cause you regret_', it hissed '_You don't need her_'

He didn't want to hear the voice anymore and in a childish notion Simon clamped his eyes shut and prayed for it to go away, for everything to just go away. This was a dream, just a bad dream…no, not a dream, a thousand year old nightmare.

'_I'm your only friend…_' it made a monstrous noise as he refused to open his eyes. '_SIMON!_'

Hands latched onto his face and put pressure. Simon whimpered as his eyes were forced open. '_Look at me!_' the crown demanded. But Simon wasn't listening, all he cared about, could think about was Marceline. The crown immobilized him as it pulled the vampire closer to it. She fought to no avail and ended up kneeling besides Simon. But Marceline's presence calmed him, made his thoughts clearer because he wasn't just trying to protect himself, he was protecting her. And Marceline, she was all he had left to live for.

"You need to see something", he said through belated breathes. "My most precious memory, my most painful memory…they are the key", Simon paused as it pained him to bring them forth, but what choice did he have.

'_Simon!?_' the crown bellowed. '_How dare you disobey me!_' Simon shuttered as pain shot through him, his body crumpling to the ground. '_Even if you escape I will be there, I will __always__ be there. You need me simon…we belong together_'

Marceline shivered as the crown's voice altered, got softer in an attempt to persuade Simon back on its side. It had an eerie tone to it, lovely and controlling like a siren's song. Her eyes drifted shut as its words floated around the both of them. They were beautiful but in the back of her mind Marceline also knew they were lies, dirty, dirty lies.

'_You're just scared Simon_' it soothed, loosening the physical hold it had on him as he began to go limp. '_There, there…_' the crown cooed, its voice a gentle pat on the back, '_every thing's okay_'.

Marceline opened her mouth to speak but something wrapped itself around her. She frightfully observed Simon, knew he was breaking. The crown was getting to him despite his efforts. No, she pleaded with her watery eyes. Not now Simon, not when we're so close. Simon shuttered, a sharp breath escaping him as a frostbitten puff of breath. He fought tears as an unseen force grabbed his hand and lifted it. It shook as he restrained himself from reaching over to his crown, which was only a foot away.

'_Simon this is all a phase' _it whispered into his ear._ 'You're lonely'_

"You've made me this way", he responded weakly. "The things you make me do, they aren't right…they aren't things I would do"

'_You just miss your princess Simon…_' the crown lulled, bringing Simon's hand closer to it. '_But your princess is dead_' it reminded him in a voice that was much too sweet. '_She died a long time ago. But I will make things better_', it paused with a creepy calm and brought Simon closer to hear its gentle voice. '_I've found you a new bride, someone who could never hate you, never leave you_'

"A bride?" Simon looked hopeful, the thought of a mate bringing a pained joy to his heart. "You…you mean it?"

"Enough!" Marceline snapped as she wiggled her face free.

Her voice woke him up, Simon's eyes fluttering as if he had been dreaming. Simon shook his head and looked over at Marceline. He had to do this, for her, anything for his little girl, his Marceline. It took everything he had to pull his hand away so he could turn her head to his freedom. It was a memory the crown loved and hated. This memory was the point where its victory had begun and where its reign could end. His voice trembled as heavily as his hands as he pointed Marceline in the right direction.

"Look…over there"

Marceline followed his gesture to a glow, warm and inviting. She walked into a living room. It was simple but nice and smelt of leather and peppermint tea. A man was standing next to a girl; he was thin and pale, had brown hair and wore round glasses. Marceline held her breath as she looked over at the girl besides him; pretty thin thing with pink hair and stylish glasses. They were blushing and talking as they scooted closer together.

She saw him slip a golden band on the woman's finger.

Time passed and that same ring was thrown back at him. The woman, Betty was crying and hysterically afraid. She ran away from the Simon who watched her go with horror, the crown slipping through his fingers at last. It hit the ground and Marceline the observer felt the impact.

"It took her from you", Marceline all but whispered. "The crown drove Betty away"

The shadows receded back to the crown, now helpless.

Simon weakly helped Marceline to her feet and sighed as he watched himself collapse onto the floor. "I miss not having a beard", he said aloud on a whim as he scratched his face. "Marceline…the crown is ice and snow, everything about it is cold"

"You defeated it", she argued.

"We've merely delayed the inevitable sweetheart", he reasoned softly. "Once I'm back out there I'm fighting for control again"

"You have your memories now", she snapped. "Just try Simon", she pleaded. "Just try"

She could tell that he really didn't want to. Simon was scared, he was tired, but he was also lonely. He stepped forwards and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, thinking how nice it felt just to have someone to hug. That alone gave him a sliver of hope. He wouldn't really be alone. He'd have Marci with him.

"Okay, Marci", he nodded his head once, softly. "If you promise to stay with me…I'll try"

Marceline smiled as the memory revolved into her hands in the form of an orb. "I promise", she held it like a fragile bird.

It rose and floated away, up to the surface.

Everything started shaking again. It took a second for Marceline to realize it was Finn shaking her around. She forced her eyes open and rotated till her feet hovered inches above the ground. How nice it felt to fly again, she thought. Finn grabbed and dragged her over to the Ice King, who was also stirring from his sleep.

Ice King opened his old wizard eyes. He sat up and looked around. In moments he found Marceline and stared at her for a long, long time. She smiled weakly, happy but hesitant.

"Marci?" he asked hesitantly. "You've grown so big since I last saw you"

She flew at him in an instant, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing as tightly as she could. Some kind of weird energy was coming from him and it forced Marceline to back away. Ice King changed, chunks of his beard falling to the floor, his tuff of hair parting on the top of his head. When it was over he looked like his old self, well the self that Marceline remembered anyway.

"What the what?" Finn chimed in. "Marci, what in the bajeebles just happened to Ice King?"

"I dunno" she admitted with wide eyes. "Maybe Magic Man altered the dream sand"

"Magic Man?" Simon muttered, holding his head. "I know that name…the gentleman belonging to it is…well, a jerk"

Finn chuckled, "Haha. Yeah. He is, but he gave us the sand to cure you"

Simon cracked his back as he stood pausing to stare at the ghastly thing he was wearing. Beneath it he felt fairly naked, and whatever undergarments he was wearing were breezy. He felt like a jerk. The hands clutching the robes were his, still blue and long and weird looking but less monstrous and more human than before. Simon turned to the teenage boy and smiled tiredly.

"I wouldn't use the word cure", he responded in a bittersweet fashion. "But thank you", he added when he saw the young boy's face drop. "You know you are a brave boy. Thank you for looking after me"

"Pfft! No prob Simon it's what I do"

Something banged on the inside of Simon's mind and his hand went to his head. He felt his skull and the newly grown hair but something was amiss. Ah, he thought as he recognized the vacancy. Simon looked down at the ground and saw glimmering in the afternoon sun that shone through the window…his crown.

It glimmered with annoyance. The voice drifted to his ear, a morbid lullaby only he could hear.

'_Simon_', it said darkly. '_Let me welcome you to your kingdom…I'm sure we'll make the best of this little inconvenience, wont we?_'

((Author's Note))

I had so much fun writing this chapter...too much fun really. Anyway, i'm loving writing this story and I hope you guys reading are enjoying , Ice King is my favorite character just because of all the layers there are to him. So things are going to get interesting from here on out as Marceline does her best to help Simon get his life back on track.

Also...if you'd be so kind to leave feedback I always appreciate if you point out any mistakes i've made or something you liked so I can improve as a writer.


	5. Simon and Marci

Chapter Five: Simon and Marci

His hands were shaking. Simon focused on steadying them as he lifted his cup of hot chocolate but Marceline was an observant girl. She reached out and gently took the cup from him worried that he may spill it. Slightly mortified, slightly annoyed Simon lowered his head. He didn't want Marceline or anyone else to fuss over him.

But she did, with tender loving care that was difficult not to appreciate. When she smiled down at him he didn't feel so bad because helping him seemed to make her happy. Simon really did want her to be happy. The human boy Finn watched the two of them from the other side of the kitchen table wearing a small pleasant sideways smirk.

Out of the corner of his eye Simon saw this look and he microscopically shook his head. Simon liked the boy, he was good and pure. Not like him. Not bad and corrupted and broken.

"What do we do now", Simon sounded old and tired as he looked up at Marceline for guidance. "I doubt the inhabitants will take kindly to me seeing as I've all but tormented them for from their perspective, the dawn of time"

"You sound really smart", Finn stated as he leaned over the edge of the table, his own mug in his hands as he gently blew the steam rising from inside the cup. "You should talk to PB"

"Uh, no Finn", Marceline shook her head to emphasize what a terrible suggestion that was. "Bonnie is the last person we should bring him around"

"How come?" he questioned before sipping his hot chocolate.

"Because you dork", Marceline was a little frustrated, a little afraid. "The last thing he needs is temptation"

Finn let his chin fall onto the table, feeling a little silly for the suggestion. Marceline was right, more than right. Ice King, or the crown tempted Simon with the promise of a princess and Bubblegum for whatever reason was its favorite victim. Of course Finn was completely unaware of the reason behind that.

"I guess you're right"

"He should see a doctor though", Marceline commented worriedly. "When you feel you're ready to go out we'll go…but I think for now you need to rest and regain your strength. We need to be sure you can resist the crown"

"Yes…" Simon breathed out, his eyes drifting back to his bedroom. "I agree"

The crown sent a pulse at the mentioning of it. Its whispers were pleading but feint because of the distance, reputing him for leaving it on the ground, begging for him to come and take it in his hands. Simon held his head and tried to focus on something else. Lifting from the mug was the sweet scent of chocolate and Simon liked hot chocolate so he fixated himself with the smell of it. One of his hands latched onto the mug and enjoyed the feeling of warmth that came from the poorly made handle.

Marceline watched him, half feeling regret for putting him through this. Still, anyplace was better than that horrid darkness in his mind, that monster which leeched off his memories and twisted them. She set her hand on his shoulder and he stilled. It was hard not to focus on his hands which every now and again lightly petted his head at the point where his crown usually sat.

What would become of her friend now? Leaving the crown behind was hardly an option as it kept him alive. Simon would always need it no matter how much he didn't want it. She supposed that he would just have to practice resisting its charms and demands, which was not an easy task for an old man of habit, but this time around Marceline wouldn't leave him.

"May I drink my hot chocolate?" he asked for her permission in a quiet submissive tone. "I think I can steady my hands now"

"Sure", she cooed, ghosting her hands over his till she was sure he had everything under control.

"I've never seen you so paternal Marci", Finn commented out of the blue, making Marceline flustered. "Well…uh", he stammered. "You know usually you're so…"

When her eyes narrowed into slits Finn backed off and returned to sipping his drink. Still he watched her watch over Simon from behind the rim of his cup. It was a nice sight to see her so happy. He liked it when people were happy.

"So Simon", he quipped with his cup tilted just under his chin. "Are you going to stay here in your kingdom?"

"This is a kingdom?" he questioned, looking around.

"Well…even though you're not crazy anymore you're still a king"

"A king?" he scoffed. "I'm no more Royal than a common mutt wandering the backstreets"

"Ha ha" Fin chuckled flatly. "That's funny…whatever you said"

Simon drank very little of his hot chocolate, though he insisted it was because he wasn't supposed to have a lot of sugar. When he tried to stand Marceline urged him to rest, but he vaguely convinced her he was fine. He collected the dirty dishes and took them to the sink to be washed. It was a sight for the both of them to see the Ice King acting so…normal.

Eventually Finn had to leave to meet Jake at home. Marceline offered to fly him down to the tower's base and he wasn't going to refuse. At the bottom Finn had a question to ask Marceline, something he hadn't wanted to bring up in front of Simon. She knew he had something to say by the way he stood, digging his shoe into the snow.

"Marceline…" he began cautiously.

"Yeah", she replied calmly. "Spit it out"

"Are you going to tell him what Magic Man said?" Finn looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean…sure he's normal now but I dunno, I'm wondering why he changed…" Finn paused and then added. "He's still going to need the crown right? Are you sure he won't relapse or anything?"

"I don't know", she shrugged. "It could go either way but I'm hoping for the best", she paused and poked Finn in the chest with a scowl. "And don't you dare tell him either"

"Can I tell Jake?" Finn whined. "Honestly I'm pretty bad at keeping promises that have to do with secrets"

"Jake's a bigger blabber mouth than you", she growled. "Keep it to yourself"

Setting the last dish in the tray to dry Simon smiled. If he was going to live here then he might as well keep it clean. He looked around his kitchen, examining the cupboards and peering around the refrigerator, which he discovered wasn't plugged into anything. It made some sense. He did live in a giant ice tower after all. Simon wandered around for a bit, fiddled with his drum sticks and curiously eyed his shambled workout center. Of course looking down at the slight pudgy lump near the bottom his belly Simon had to wonder if he really used it that much.

His mind told him he did, but it was hard to trust such an unreliable source. A very peculiar area caught his attention. There was an ice cage in the far corner of the living room. Penguins were trapped inside it, making little penguin noises. The little creatures were happy to see him, Gunter especially. Kneeling down Simon reached out and petted the little girl on the head, but he got distracted by the bars. He found that his hand had clasped onto one of them and he stood, holding it, feeling it.

This was where he kept them. The _princesses_.

Simon opened the cage to let the penguins out and they flooded the living room. Gunter waddled at Simon's heels as he turned his back on that monstrous eyesore. The penguin eyed her master curiously as she followed him to the bedroom.

There it was.

Simon's shoulders trembled as he caught it in his sights, but through his fear he did remember that it no longer owned him. The dark twisted hold it had possessed over his mind had been severed by Marceline. Feeling a bit daring Simon moved forward, but as he stepped into the room his head began to throb with the all too familiar feeling of someone reaching in and feeling around the inside of his brain. His crown spoke to him, and even though he didn't want to hear it was compelled to stay and listen.

'Are _you enjoying yourself, Simon?_' it said calmly. '_This all seems pretty nice doesn't it?_'

"Its fine", he commented aloud as if speaking to an old bitter acquaintance. "Much better than being trapped in my mind, I suppose"

'_You do hold a grudge_', it snickered softly 'But don't think harshly of me old friend…that _was the only way to take the pain away_' it reasoned. '_Really I was only doing what was best for you_'

"Please", Simon shook his head. "Would you just leave me alone?"

'_I can't do that_'

The voice said sounding so close that Simon turned around to confront the chilled sensation of someone touching his shoulder only find that he was still alone. Simon disturbingly turned back to the crown. A dulled melody rang in the back of his mind. It was beautiful but melancholy.

'_We're one now Petrikov. I am yours and you are mine…together forever_', it chuckled in a low, dark tone as it pulsed, bringing his full attention back.

"I don't need your company", Simon snapped, stomping up to the artifact on the floor.

"…Simon…"

He spun on his heel to see Marceline standing in the doorway which had been empty moments ago. Her fingers fiddled together between her hands which she rested in her large front pocket. Concern laced her features. As her hair fell over the side of her face he realized how childish she looked. In her own way she had never truly grown up, even in the thousand years she'd been living. It was a lack of guidance and understanding from others, the loss of those closest to her. Anyone who she came to love either died or left her. Simon was guilty of nearly all those crimes.

"Oh…" he mumbled apologetically. "It was just…I was…" he tried to explain.

But Marceline held up her hand in understanding, "It's okay Simon"

'It's not okay' he wanted to say but kept his mouth a fine line instead. She returned his smile, but in the back of her mind thoughts were troubling her. Not just any thoughts, but concerned thoughts. Marceline fiddled with her hair and tried to distract herself from them. The first distraction came to her when she noticed Simon tugging at the blue robe he wore.

"So…um when's the last time you washed that thing?"

"I…er, oh dear", Simon fumbled his words as a light blush stained his cheeks.

He felt refreshed, cleansed when he had cleaned himself up a bit. That putrid, smelly blue thing Simon left on the floor in the bathroom with those weird gray bandages he had for some reason been using as undergarments. There was a bathrobe under the ice sink that Simon smelt and declared clean enough to be worn so he slipped it on and tied it tight.

Wenk!

Simon looked down at the small pudgy penguin waiting for him outside his bathroom. Why she adored him so he couldn't say, but the little thing was quite sweet and affectionate. She waddled at his heels and climbed onto the bad as he sat down to catch his breath. Gunter flopped into his lap like a cat, closed her eyes and snuggled him. He rested his hand on her white belly and rubbed it.

His eyes drifted over to the crown. He'd left it there, on the floor. Touching it was the last thing he wanted to do but he couldn't throw it away either. What the crown had said was true. Simon was bound to it by body and soul.

Making sure he was wrapped up Simon hesitantly wandered out into the living room holding Gunter in his arms like a baby. Marceline was in there floating above his sofa, leaning back with his old coat in her hands. She looked in his direction, but not at him as she tossed something his way. Simon was slow to react and the brown pair of pants hit him in the face. A smile spread with teeth still sharp and pointed as he held them up and giddily skipped back into his bedroom.

He set Gunter down on the cot and hurriedly put on the pants. A small amount of joy found him when he realized that after all this time they still fit. And they looked pretty well tended to. Marceline had come a long way from sowing replacement eyes in stuffed bears.

"Thank you", he sighed as he strode back out into the living room.

Marceline looked up from her current task with a small smirk. "I'm almost done with these too", she added as she pulled the thread out far and cut it with her teeth. "Just a few more patches"

"I kept more than I realized", he wandered over to a desk where the items of his pockets had been placed; a compass, scraps of paper and his broken glasses.

"Here", she tossed Simon's jacket at him with a white undershirt. "Put these on"

Simon examined the shirt, squinting as he recognized it, "Didn't this have blood on it?" he asked amazed as he turned it from back to front and front to back.

"I got it out", she smirked being sure to show off her fangs. "Make sure you change in your room, Grod knows I don't want to see you shirtless again for a long time, uh I, er…I mean…" Marceline covered her face with her hand as she frantically gestured for him to leave. "Oh, you know what I mean!"

Simon blushed as he ran off into his bedroom.

'_Why Simon_' the crown cooed. '_Don't you look spiffy_' it paused and added '_not quite the right look for a king but-'_

"I'm not a king", he muttered as he viewed his reflection in the ice and adjusted his coat.

'_Oh, but you are a king_', it sang round his head. '_Now go out here and thank your queen for your clothes_'

"Don't talk about Marceline", he growled as he left for the living room.

Simon stepped out and her face lit up.

Marceline flew over to him, smiling and tugging at his clothes to admire her handy work. Simon bent this way and that way as she tugged and pulled till he looked proper in her eyes. It was odd, but she was happy to be there with him, not quite old times but her heavy heart felt a bit lifted. Her feet touched the ground and she noticed the floor was wet. She looked up and saw his hair hanging in clumps, dripping wet and tangled.

"Ugh, look at your hair", she groaned. "Come over here"

Marceline led him to the kitchen table and gently pushed him down into the chair. At first Simon questioned and protested but a stern look ended any objections he might have had. After instructing him to wait she vanished into his bedroom. Simon curiously waited for her to return.

Marceline found a walrus hair brush in Simon's bathroom. She made a face as she pulled the knotted white locks of his old beard hair from it till it was useable. On her way out the golden crown caught her eye. It was there, untouched on the floor. Leaning over it her hand itched to feel it just to see what he saw in the artifact. Right now Simon was lucid but she knew it had been talking to him nonetheless.

"You better behave or I'll make you sorry", she whispered before floating out into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello dear", he greeted sweetly. "Find everything alright? You were in there for quite a bit"

"No problem", she shrugged. "Here, sit still", she instructed as she flew behind Simon, resting her free hand on his now soggy shoulder.

"Marceline?" he questioned before feeling the gentle pressure on his scalp. "Oh…is this really necessary?"

His hand rose to grab the brush but Marceline lightly batted it away. She brought the bristles to his head like she was brushing the hair of an old delicate doll. Marceline continued even when she heard him grumbling under his breath.

"You used to let me play with it when I was little"

She argued softly as she moved the brush in rhythm, bringing it to the top of his head and gently easing it down to the tips. The only time she paused was to brush out the knots. His hair fell a little longer than shoulder length, nearly blended seamlessly into his beard and was white as snow. Once it was brushed properly the hair was soft and shiny. It looked nice.

Marceline tilted her head to side mischievously as she thought about tying it back into a ponytail. Once he had let her tie it back and it had admittedly looked rather nice. In the end she figured good enough was good enough so instead she ran her fingertips through the fine strands to be sure she had gotten all the knots out. Human hair was softer than most and Marceline secretly enjoyed that his hadn't lost that feel to it. Before long she was moving it around just to play with it, her fingertips raking from the front to back of his head. She pulled her hands back till every strand fell on its own accord off her fingertips.

Simon sighed audibly as she played with his hair. It was a gentle gesture, an innocent gesture and he had missed these kinds of things. When before the crown turned everything dark, cold…perverse, there was little joy in living. Besides, it felt nice to have contact with someone other than a penguin.

Marceline drew her hands back allowing the hair to slide through her fingers one last time. Simon leaned back after them, but Marceline was done playing with his hair. His eyes closed as his shoulders relaxed while he leaned forward and allowed his chin to rest lightly on his chest.

"Thank you", he breathed out with a slight smile under his beard.

"Well it really does no good to wash your hair if you don't, like, brush it…" Marceline walked around to sit at the table besides him as she noticed his head drooping further to one side. "Besides…it's you know, the least I can do…"

"You're so kind", he muttered, slurring his words together as he began to drift off.

Marceline leaned forward, resting her face in her palms, watching Simon practically fall asleep at the table. She wanted to let him doze off, but there was something he needed to know. It couldn't wait so she leaned over and gently shook him by the shoulder.

"Hey, you just got all cleaned up and you're going to doze off?" she joked with half lit eyes.

"Sorry…" he apologized while rubbing his eye with his knuckle. "To be honest I feel drained"

"Oh…well I'll state my case quick so you can go to bed", she gestured to his bedroom and Simon suddenly looked a little sadder. "Well…it's been a long time…"

"No one's disputing that, Marceline", he joked only half awake.

"I just…want you to know that I'm…I'm you know here for you and junk", as she spoke Marceline retreated and let her hair cover her blushing face as she rubbed her arm.

Simon looked up and gave her tired smile. Marceline noticed that he was fighting with himself to stay awake and so suggested that he go lay down in his bedroom. But Simon didn't want to go in there and there was really no surprise as to why. Still Marceline had a theory as to Simon's sudden lack of energy.

She eased him into his bed even when he refused. But he didn't get up afterward or complain. He did open his eyes more, talked more and seemed less likely to fall asleep. Still Marceline told him to sleep and so Simon obeyed.

"You need to recharge", she told him with her eyes drifting down to the crown. "I'll be here when you wake up and we can talk more…okay?"

Simon lay flat on his back. He turned his head to her.

"Okay Marci", he mumbled softly. "I'd like that…"

((Author's Note))

First, thank you to everyone who either faved or reviewed to the story thus far. Feedback really makes my day! I suppose you're wondering exactly where this is going and oh, believe me its going somewhere! I'm going to have so much fun with this story! Woo!


	6. The Ice King

Chapter Six: The Ice King

My name was…is Simon Petrikov. Before the Mushroom War I was an antiquarian, which meant I collected and studied artifacts. My personal life revolved around the kindest, most beautiful woman I'd ever met. At one time I had a picture of her but lost it somehow. I know she had glasses, pink hair, sometimes wore a white coat and that her name was Betty.

There wasn't a fiber in my being that didn't love her.

One day I bought a crown off a dock worker. I didn't think twice about how happy he was to be rid of it. The crown, it was beautiful and encrusted with jewels. It never occurred to me that it could have been evil. There were no signs of such things until one day while jesting with my beloved I had placed the crown atop my head.

That was the biggest mistake of my life.

Betty left me shortly after that because of something the crown, The Ice King, said and did. To this day I haven't a clue what I had said to drive her away. Sometimes I see her face, filled with confusion and disgust just staring at me frozen in time with her hand lashed out to throw the wedding band at me. When the world outside burned I had felt only the cold, the loneliness of losing her. Every bit of the world I knew had shattered when I watched all of humanity burn and vanish into the toxic fire.

I was alone with myself, faced with the monstrous man I was slowly becoming.

At first it was just the skin and the hair. But that wasn't enough for the crown so it kept changing me, making me better it said. My teeth began falling out on a Tuesday, I remember because I had found an apple tree. Horrible pointed teeth came in one by one, but I had been grateful to know that my blood was still red and lukewarm. By the time I had gotten a hold of myself I resembled a goblin and the few people I met out in the world were frightened of me.

The only one who saw past my appearance was a little girl, Marceline.

I gave her a bear from a pile of broken toys and she loved me. She loved me despite my appearance, despite everything I put her through. And I loved her, I really did. Marceline was everything to me.

But Ice King didn't need anyone, especially little girls.

Eventually he drove her away too. There had been a short period of time afterwards that I hoped and I prayed things would get better. And they got longer and more frequent until it seemed nothing could be done about it so I figured why fight it anymore. I told myself this until the blackouts ceased to be blackouts and were simply the way things were. I think the last time I closed my eyes I had been in some kind of cave.

I didn't open them again for a thousand years.

xxx

Simon woke up at his window, starring out into the night sky. He blinked a few times and pinched his nose as the projections playing on the moon faded away. How had he gotten over here? Sleeping, he thought, wasn't I sleeping? Looking over his shoulder Simon saw his sheets in shambles, thrown on the floor. Half stepping to the side Simon worriedly scanned the room in an attempt to clarify if he was experiencing the real world or another of his hallucinations.

Tenderly he set his hands on the glassless window and peered over the ledge, wondering whether he'd live if he jumped or not. A soft cough brought his attention to the door and Simon's feet lowered to the floor in a more secure fashion. Marceline was there, combing her fingers through her hair with a bit of sleep in her eye. She brought her hand up and clumsily attempted to rub it out, looking so much like the little girl Simon had known all those years ago. Simon smiled and gestured for her to come to join him.

"You're up already?" she mumbled as she floated in place beside him. "You seemed pretty worn out a couple hours ago"

"It isn't that I'm not tired…I can't sleep", he admitted in earnest as he lightly pinched the bridge of his nose. "My brain is trying to process all this information…"

"Your memories are coming back to you?" Marceline was hesitant to ask, but desperately needed to know.

Simon gave the girl a sideways glance and then turned his attention to the moon. It was beautiful. He remembered that when he was human he would watch it sometimes. Humans liked things like that. What Simon liked now, he wasn't completely sure. He knew that he enjoyed company, which Marceline provided but he also longed for something that he couldn't name.

"I remember bits and pieces of things", he chewed idly on his bottom lip as he spoke with careful articulation. "I remember…wanting Betty to come back to me. I wanted her back so badly"

Simon paused for a moment as his mind wandered to the look on Betty's face when he had presented her with the golden band that she had accepted with a smile. He had never been a rich man, but he was wealthy in one aspect, which was his warm heart. Betty had loved him for his aspirations, for his kindness…but left him for his madness. Marceline had loved him despite his outbursts, despite the pain he put her through. Yes, Betty was his everything, but Marceline, his little Marci was something too.

"…I remember missing you", Simon closed his eyes as bits of images played like a projection on the surface of the moon. "…and I know that boy, Finn and his dog", his shoulders rose as he turned to Marceline and nodded affirmatively. "They are a good couple of kids"

"Yeah", Marceline shrugged. "They're cool guys I guess", she paused to see if he would say anything else but he didn't. "Simon?"

"Hm?" he mumbled groggily. "Yes…I was just going to bed I think?"

Marceline noticed Simon's head lowering, his eyes fluttering closed. Not wanting him to fall asleep right then and there, she led him gently back to his bed and picked the blankets off the floor to loosely tuck him in. Simon rolled onto his side and drifted off instantly. The Vampire Queen sympathetically watched him curl into a ball as if her were cold before gathering herself to leave, assuming that for one reason or another he had been sleepwalking.

Marceline only half turned before she heard him whimper something in his sleep and reached down to lightly brush the long white strands of hair from his face. A content smile contagiously spread from his face to hers. It was lost however the moment Marceline turned and saw the crown on the floor. He still hadn't picked it up. Still, the good sign fell on deaf ears as she let her feet touch the ground besides it.

Once when she was little Marceline had tried to pick it up. Simon, or the Ice King hadn't liked that one little bit and had all but thrown her to the ground. He explained that the crown could only be touched by him, held by him and worn by him. It had for one reason or another grown a liking to Simon. Maybe it was because Simon had truly needed it back then and the crown fed off his need. Perhaps it enjoyed the control.

But it never truly had full control. Marceline saw Simon in the Ice King. His truest desires had bled through the madness and affected his motives in the end. That was why she had worked so hard to save him, because he was still salvageable. But maybe having his memories, having her wasn't enough? Even if he was here in a sense, he'd likely never be the man he was before the war. The man in those tapes had been so curious and timid, whereas the years have shaped Simon to be a more hesitant and fearful man.

A small yawn escaped Marceline as she side stepped the crown and floated back into the living room. Next to the armchair she'd laid a stack of stapled papers face down to save her spot. It was some kind of weird story Ice King had written revolving around a place called Aaa. She picked it up and read a few pages before she drifted off to sleep again. Light snoring came under her breath as she turned on her side her hands clasped together and huddled under her cheek like a pillow.

"Simon?" the hushed but chipper voice whispered. "Simon…are you awake?"

A small grumble came from Simon as he rolled onto his back. His leg now hung off the edge of the cot as he slumbered. He scratched his itchy beard but otherwise did not stir. The figure giggled, thinking _oh what fun _as he gestured his hand towards the crown. It lifted into the air and floated to his green-blue hands. When he touched the crown nothing happened except he set it in Simon's open palm.

"Wazoo!" the intruder shouted as he vanished in a puff of multi colored smoke.

Simon shot up in surprise. His all white eyes scanned the room as he scrambled up onto his knees. As he shifted his weight he heard something heavy slide off the edge of the bed. When it hit the ground the sound it made was solid, if a sound could be described in weight. A strange sensation washed over him as he sat in stillness, unsure of why he was so afraid to move.

Nervously he leaned and looked over the edge and his face paled when saw that it was his crown on the floor. Hesitantly Simon reached a shaky hand down. His fingertips slowly and along a pointed edge, lifted the brim, hooked is fingers under it and lifted the crown. He held it with both hands, starring at it as if it had come to life. It felt nice in his hands when they turned it back and forth, holding it with care.

A small noise came from the living room, startling Simon. In his surprise he dropped the crown suspecting Marceline could walk in on him at any moment. He sat still on his bed, eyes wide, his hands held shakily open. Simon shook his head as a little voice wove its way into his ear. Marceline was asleep. Simon slowly moved his attention from his bedroom entrance to the crown now practically in his lap. He licked his dry lips as his fingers twitched on their own and inched towards it.

"No", his voice harshly ordered. "Stop…pull it together"

'_Pick it up again_', he heard the Ice king say. '_Pick up my crown_'

"…No" Simon shook his head, slammed his balled fists at his sides. "I won't fall for your tricks again, I won't leave Marceline"

'_I can take care of your precious Marceline_', the Ice King's voice snickered. '_Much better than you, you weak old fool_'

Simon felt a bitter cold pain shoot through his spine. He lurched forwards, feeling freezer burn shoot through his insides. The voice kept making demands, demanding Simon to pick up the crown. Laying flat on his back Simon did his very best to steady his breathing and meditate. He'd win this time around, he just had to. But as it got later and later Simon again grew tired and eventually his heavy eyes fell closed.

The dead weight of his hand slipped off his chest and landed it besides the crown, resting against its jarring cold surface. Simon did not awaken, not even when his breath left him as frost.

xxx

Sunrise surprised Marceline, who scrambled groggily to get away from the uncovered window. She heard noises coming from the kitchen, and the sound of someone talking. There was a blanket on the floor that had been covering her. Marceline picked it up and found the fabric chilled. She huddled her body in on itself as she noticed her breath forming a light cloud in front of her face. It had gotten colder overnight. Not good.

She pulled the blanket over her head and wrapped herself in it as she flew past Simon's bedroom. As she floated by Marceline felt compelled to look through the open doorway and peering inside Marceline noticed two things immediately; one was that Simon wasn't there and the second was neither was the crown. A lump formed in her throat as her feet hit the ground.

Losing traction as she slid half-hazardly into the kitchen Marceline focused in on Simon who was standing at the stove cooking what looked liked breakfast. He wasn't wearing the crown. She sighed, rather loudly as it alerted him of her presence. Simon turned around with a smile and ushered her to come into the kitchen. It wasn't with the same countenance that Marceline entered the frostbitten kitchen. Simon left what he was doing, wiping his hands on his apron before innocently extending his arms for a hug.

As he wrapped his arms around her she felt something sharp hit her thigh. Marceline curiously looked down and saw that he had tied the crown to a belt loop with a piece of rope. Immediately Marceline pulled back, and the distance between them left Simon confused. He looked down and inspected himself, tugging at his jacket and smelling his hair. There was nothing amiss.

His expression shifted, a little irritation breaching the surface. Marceline looked away, sat back down. Her fingers fiddled over one another as she closed herself off. When he inched towards her she gave him a sideways glare. Nervously he looked off to the side and rubbed the back of his neck, wincing.

"Did…I do something?" he asked rather pathetically. "You seem, upset with me"

"No" Marceline answered plainly, rubbing her arm as she looked down at the crown, drawing his attention to it as well. "It's just…" she clutched the blanket tighter and looked up into his white eyes, only breaking contact when she spoke. "…it's really cold in here"

"Oh"

Simon's face went blank and he went back to cooking, which Marceline chalked off as odd. Still she held her tongue, pulled her knees up to her chest and tried to ignore the cold. Glancing over at him she bit her bottom lip wondering if it was possible that he was already slipping. Would she lose her friend again, so soon? It made her heart feel restricted. It beat in her chest, pressing against the walls that closed in on it.

Simon continued on with breakfast, stirring the eggs and turning the bacon as he saw fit to keep himself occupied. Considering her options Marceline decided to prod the bull a bit. She spoke carefully as she was almost certain Simon wasn't the one preparing breakfast. It gave her jarring chills to think his Ice King persona was in the driver's seat at the moment.

"So…how'd you sleep?"

"Sleep?" his voice grumbled as he began transferring the food from the pans to the plates. "I…um, not sure", he set a plate in front and next to her before sitting down. "How did you sleep?"

Marceline looked at him, his face was slightly pouty and rings were under his eyes. Well, more than usual. Simon looked as if he had been up all night. When he tilted his head, curiosity finding him as to why she was starring so hard at his face Marceline adverted her stare, focusing instead on her food; a simple plate of bacon and eggs with toast and jam. As fresh as it was everything was quickly getting cold.

"Fine, I guess", she commented while prodding her eggs with a frosted fork. "Um…"

"Yes?" he smiled as he turned his full attention to her, food falling out of his opened mouth. "Oh, is it the food? You don't like it…"

"No, it's fine…" she took a small bite to appease him before hesitantly asking her question. "I…um, was like just wondering about…about, um…the crown?"

Simon's hand went to it, latched onto it. His mouth tightened into a hard, fine line as he thought about how it had gotten there only to regretfully discover that he hadn't a clue. The first thing he remembered was deciding to cook breakfast, but before that…nothing.

"The…crown", he hesitantly responded, leaning so that it was further from her. "Oh, um…you see", as Marceline's expression hardened at his expected lie Simon's did too, till he scowled. "Stop that"

"What?" Marceline questioned. "Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that!" he shouted slamming his fist on the table, startling Marceline. Her fork hit the tabletop with a light _clink_. "Contempt! Y-You hate me too now, don't you. Yes you do I can see it. With that face!"

"Simon…" Marceline's voice was quiet as she tried to calm him down. "I…don't hate you and…I'm not making any face"

"Yes you are! Don't lie to me!" he shouted, trembling, his eyes squinting. "I have eyes you know, I can see you…and after I got up and made it snow, stole that girl and made you breakfast!"

Unable to help herself Marceline did a double take, and thought to herself that one of those things he just said shouldn't belong in a morning checklist. What did he say…did she hear him correctly? Anger momentarily swelled inside her. Here she was catering to him and he wasn't even trying to get better. Instead he was parading around as the Ice King doing whatever it was he was doing, aside from apparently kidnapping someone, while she was _asleep_. She flew out of her seat and right into Simon's face. He leaned back in his chair, grumpily accepting the invasion of his personal space as she kept an inch distance between them.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she demanded sternly.

"What…" he shrugged, still bothered by her lack of appreciation. "I made it snow, girls like snow right? And I cooked breakfast…" he paused muttering from the corner of his mouth. "The girl was supposed to be a surprise snack after breakfast"

"Girl?" Marceline gasped as she floated backwards, her hands clutching her hair. "Oh. My. Grod", she groaned. "You kidnapped someone for me to eat?"

"That's what vampire's do right", he shrugged. "I was just trying to make you happy"

"Do I look happy to you?"

"Well, er…no actually", he chuckled nervously. "Not nearly as happy as I thought you'd be for some reason…"

"Where did you put her Simon?"

"Well!" he sighed as he grabbed Marceline's shoulders and backed her out of his space. "At least I did one thing right…you didn't find her"

Ice King pushed his plate away, crossed his arms and stomped off into the other room. Marceline floated over his shoulder with her head hung low so her hair fell over her face. She followed him into the living room and watched in confusion as her friend stomped over to the closet and stopped. He pouted with his arms crossed in utter silence. Tilting her head to the side Marceline hovered beside him looking at the closet door.

"You…" she said plainly. "You put her in the closet?"

"Well yeah!" he exclaimed, waving his arms above his head. "Duh! Where else was I going to put her?"

"Well…you've got that cage over there", she gestured to it with her thumb. "Why not put her in there?"

"I dunno", he grumbled in a familiar raspy voice. "Cause you would have seen her and junk, plus she kept making all this noise while she was crying and I didn't want her to wake you up", he lifted his shoulders in a hard singular shrug. "You were never much of a morning person"

"Whatever you weirdo", Marceline corrected as she leaned past him to open the closet door. "Let's just let her go I guess", Marceline felt an unsual amount of pressure as she twisted the knob "What the junk!?"

A large collection of things tumbled out of Ice King's closet; drumsticks, old shoes, a plunger, a broom, several penguins and a giant block of ice. A few chunks snapped off as the giant misshapen cube hit the floor and slid across to the opposite wall. It bounced off the wall and flew right into Ice King's drum set, knocking everything every which way.

A loud cry came from Ice King as he reached out, clumsily scrambling across the floor. Running was made difficult with the shoes he was wearing and he only got a few feet from Marceline before he toppled over and slid face first into the wall. She hissed at the thundering sound of Simon colliding with the wall.

"Ow…ow…ow…" he whimpered as he collected himself from the heap he was on the floor, hesitantly cradling his now crumpled nose. "My nose. Ow…hey, how'd I get- Marceline?"

Looking to his right Simon saw his drum set in shambles, the pieces in tact but strewn through ought the living room. Besides him was a symbol, which he gently picked up and rested against his upturned knees. His reflection looked back at him with confusion. The confusion only grew when he noticed the giant rock of ice sitting where his drum set had been. Simon reached over and wiped the frost from its surface. He quickly retracted his hand, dropping the symbol in the process.

As it spun to a stop on the floor the ice melted and the captured creature was released. It was Wildberry princess, eyes closed and barely breathing. Jam was something Marceline had enjoyed back when the world had been remade. It lasted for a long time and was sweet. Wildberry Princess made the best jam, even if it was mostly made of meat. Marceline slapped herself in the face.

"I'd better get her home before anyone notices or comes looking for her", Marceline sighed as if she were doing childhood chores. "Simon, just go finish your breakfast or something. I'll be back in a bit"

"Y-You're leaving?" Simon all but shrieked. "Marceline, I kidnapped someone…a-and and I entrapped them in ICE!" he stammered in horror. "T-That's psychotic! I'm insane!"

He quickly unfastend the crown from his side and threw it across the floor. It made Marceline sad to see him in such a low spot, but business had to be taken care of before she could properly get the situation under hand. She did her best to ease his guilt, Simon had always been a goody goody. It bothered him to his core when the crown made him do bad things whether they were big or small.

"Oh so what?" Marceline snickered dryly. "You do it all the time. It's not that a big a deal really", she trailed off as she collected the princess in her arms. "Just don't be surprised if Finn and Jake show up to, I dunno teach you a lesson"

"Teach me a lesson?" Simon spoke under his breath as he lowered and scratched his head in thought. "Oh my. Those boys are going to beat me up!"

"Nah, just tell I'm handlin it", Marceline assured her friend coolly. "So I'm going to take Wildberry home. You, uh just keep yourself occupied till I get back"

"Okay", he tiredly, worriedly agreed as he collected himself from the floor.

xxx

"I can't believe…" the princesses voice screeched through the dinning hall, flustered and shaken. "How dare a royal breakfast guest of mine simply be plucked from the kitchen like some piece of fruit!?"

"Your highness", a high unnatural voice calmly soothed. "I will summon Finn and Jake and they will take care of the matter I'm sure"

"Yes! Summon them to the castle! This is a matter of the highest priority!" she howled, kicking the dining hall doors wide open. "Ice King will pay for ruining my Royal breakfast party! He! Will! Pay!"

"Yes princess", Peppermint butler assured as he followed her out into the hall. "And Wildberry Princess will be recovered safe and sound assuredly!"

"Wildberry Princess…oh, yeah of course", Bubblegum added, brushing off her selfish agenda for the sake of her fellow princess.

"I'm on it!"

The two foot mint man disappeared down the hall. Bubblegum ground her fists together, feeling some reprieve in the fact that Finn and Jake would give Ice King his just desserts, but also wishing she could be there to give him one good one herself. She had always held a special hatred in her heart for the blue goblin wizard. He attempted time and time again to swoon her, but he was pathetic and disgusting and cruel.

If she never saw his face again she wouldn't regret it.

((Author's Note))

Whew...long chapter, though i'm not sure a whole lot got accomplished. Sorry about that, the next chapter will be more exciting as you've probably guessed that PB will be added to the equation along with the return of Finn and the addition of Jake. I actually had written three pages with both Finn and Jake for an early chapter but edited it out. Anyways enough blibbity blabber, hope y'all had a merry Christmas and enjoyed the latest chapter. Chapter seven should be up much sooner as if written most of it down in my notebook.

R&R...seriously I love reviews, even simple ones


	7. Passing the Blame Stick

Chapter Seven: Passing the Blame Stick

"Okay…yeah…jeesh, alright", Jake held the phone nearly a foot from his ear. "No problem princess we'll be right over"

Slamming the phone down before Bubblegum could continue complaining Jake shook his head and turned to the window. Outside the weather was nice and he had plans with Lady. But this was apparently a big deal to the princess. As Jake squished up in a huff he thought the only big deal was that he and Finn weren't invited to this so called special breakfast party. He stretched his leg out till his foot was in the kitchen entryway and then had the rest of him follow. Squishing to a stop he peered inside, locating Finn instantly.

Finn was still in his pajamas, sipping his morning tea and feasting on a giant ham steak. By feasting, well the correct string of words would be savagely tearing into a slab of ham with his hands and teeth. As Jake walked in Fin dropped the meat, which made a splatter noise as it hit his plate. Finn greeted his buddy's outstretched fist. After a quick morning fist-bump Jake took a seat besides Finn and sadly rested his head in his paws.

"What's got your face all poopy Jake?"

"Aw, it's the princess…she's all mad or something", Jake whined, still upset that he'd have to cancel his plans. "We gotta go do hero stuff"

"Hero stuff is math", Finn smiled as he toasted his tea to the air, but set it down when he noticed how down Jake really was. "But, uh did you not want to do hero stuff today?"

"I had plans with Lady", Jake pouted.

"Well…here I'll get dressed and we'll wrap this up real quick, kay?" Finn suggested to ease his brother's woe. "You'll be hanging with your lady in no time"

"Okay", Jake perked up a bit.

Finn leapt from his seat and dashed out of the kitchen. Moments later Finn returned dressed in his usual attire. Stretching his hammys and arms Finn was ready to get going.

"Exactly what has BP so bonked?"

"I dunno her breakfast party got ruined, or something…I wasn't really listening"

xxx

Bubblegum tapped her foot impatiently as the boys arrived, but in their presence she seemed to gradually calm down. At first Finn and Jake looked around to find no monsters, or havoc or much of anything out of the ordinary. This left them with a lot of questions. Still as the princess instructed them to follow her Finn felt his hero senses tingling. They passed the main hallway of the castle and ventured into the grand dining hall. Everything was still set up and it looked fantastical.

"Princess?" Finn questioned as he looked around, "what do you need us to handle? Everything seems in order here"

"It's Ice King!" she grumbled.

At the mentioning of the name Finn felt his stomach drop. Bubblegum went on, telling them about how she had spent weeks planning a breakfast party for her fellow royalty…and how Ice King had kidnapped Wildberry princess and the jam she had brought for the toast. Without the royal toast nothing could commence and she had to send everyone home. It had been disastrous.

"The whole thing was ruined!" she scowled, pinching the bridge of her dainty pink nose. "But also, I guess he kidnapped Wildberry princess…could you guys go get her from his castle for me?"

"Sure thing princess", Jake chuckled as he grew and plucked Finn from the ground. "I guess this won't take long after all eh, homie?"

"Uh…"

Placing the teenage boy atop his enormous head Jake the dog walked towards the lands of ice and snow. He had a smirk on his face as he prepared to kick the old man in his patoot for ruining such a fancy party. Meanwhile, unknown to Jake Finn worriedly watched the Ice Kingdome grow closer.

xxx

Simon attempted for the third time to get comfortable in his chair, but the horrid thing was made of ice. Everything in his so called castle was made of ice and it was as ridiculous as it was impractical and as impractical as it was uncomfortable. And this chair, oh he didn't even want to get started complaining about this forsaken chair! It was hard as a rock and misshapen. And it didn't help at all that Gunter, as cute as she was, kept trying to crawl all over him. He set the cuddle-obsessed penguin on the floor and wagged his finger objectively.

"No Gunter sweetheart", he groaned. "Not now, daddy's tired"

He sighed the last bit unknowingly under his breath as he reclined a bit. Gunter made a lot of noise as the light from her baby shined when the footrest came up. Simon didn't even notice it.

"I'm trying to sleep Gunter", he mumbled wearily. "I'll brush you later…"

Gunter silenced instantly, eyes growing large and hopeful. Just as Simon's eyes started to drift shut, a small noise snapped them back open. Leaning forward, pinching his nose Simon got to his feet and wandered towards it. He had trouble seeing anything and searched over his side table till he felt the thin medal of his glasses. Pushing them up his nose he saw that boy and his dog were standing in the south end of his living room.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" he greeted hesitantly.

"You can-woah!" Jake's eyes shot forward and flopped on the floor. "Ice King!? W-Woah!" he smirked as he reeled his eyes back in. "Finn!"

As Jake turned to Finn he saw familiarity in the boy's face. Finn felt his brother's stare and slowly looked down at him. His eyes squinted the way they did whenever he had been caught red handed.

"Woah. Woah. Woah"

"I'll splain later bro", Finn assured him gently. "For now…let's deals with old Simon"

Jake followed behind Finn a curious expression squished on his face. When Finn approached Simon with familiarity Jake's suspicions were confirmed. How Finn knew about the transformation was yet to be determined, but Jake figured he'd find out sooner or later so for the time being let it slide. Simon shook Finn's hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Finn and Jake", Simon looked down at Jake and not really knowing what to do ended up petting the top of his head as if her were a normal dog, pulling back when Jake smacked his hand in a slightly irritated fashion. "You boys aren't here to…uh, beat me up are you?"

"We were!" Jake blurted out, softening his face and tone when Simon recoiled in fear. "But…um, I don't think we are…anymore…"

He looked over a Finn who confirmed his guess by shaking his head.

"Simon, Princess Bubblegum told us you kidnapped Wildberry princess and ruined her breakfast thing-a-wazoo", Finn gripped his backpack and rocked back and forth from his heels to his toes. "She's uber miffed dude"

"Yes…I'd imagine so", Simon sighed as he held his head. "You know, I never wanted to kidnap the princess. It happened while I was asleep…the crown just took over"

This wasn't a matter of good and evil, it was the messy gray goop that lay between. Finn and Jake understood good and knew the face of evil all too well but Simon was neither. He was good but then again he wasn't. All it took was enough convincing from the crown and he'd crumble a little. Those bad things he did, he really didn't want to do. Because Finn didn't really understand he felt it was more Marceline's place to handle and so he did what he knew and tried to console the cursed man.

"That's okay Simon", Finn smiled.

"No", Simon shook his head solemnly. "It's not okay"

Simon untied the crown from his belt loop and held it. In its reflection he saw a stranger, a monster, a lost soul. He'd never be the man he once was no matter how much he wished for it to be true. A terrible hopelessness ached inside what was left of his heart. Lowering his head he used all his energy to hold himself together, but everything was just so…so UNFAIR!

Jake caught the tightening grip of the old foes hands on the crown and raised his guard. Despite the calmness of his brother, Jake was less willing to trust that Simon was harmless in his current state. He watched Finn try to console the trembling man by reaching a hand out to pat his shoulder. However, when his hand came in contact with him blue magic flared from the crown. An orange paw stretched out, wrapped around Finn's midsection and yanked him from danger just in time.

"Hey man!" Jake snarled as he held onto the startled Finn. "Not cool!"

"Jake, i-it's okay", Finn hissed, cradling his frostbitten hand. "It's just real cold is all. No harm done"

An icy wind collected the boy's attentions. Simon was looking down at the crown, his face a mixture of sorrow and rage. In his mind there was a conflict brewing because all he wanted was to be normal again, to have a life again…to have her again. And the crown fed off these thoughts, fueled the fire burning in his soul. It wrapped a comforting arm around him as his resolution began to crumble.

'_Do you see now Simon?_' he heard the voice brutally hiss into his ear as an unseen forced gripped him. '_I do the things I do to protect you'_

"No…" he said, shaking his head, thinking about dropping the crown. "You are selfish…you are cruel…you make me in your image so I forget my humanity. That is not protection. It is a horrible torture"

'_Sometimes we hurt people so they know we love them_'

"You make me hurt people out of cruelty!" Simon screamed, head shaking as he lifted the crown to throw it. "For all your promises you have done nothing but turned me into a monster! I don't need you!" he shrieked, his hands trembling in place. "I don't want you…I'm never putting you on, ever again!"

'_There you go again_', the Ice King chuckled darkly. '_Making promises you can't keep_'

"I…I mean it!" Simon stuttered as everything grew dark, the last thing to fade away was Fin trying to reach for him. "I won't! I'll throw it in the ocean!"

'_You couldn't bear to part with it_', the Ice King barked, startling Simon. '_Go ahead and throw the crown, I dare you! Do it! DO IT!_'

Simon's hands trembled, his palms sweaty as he squeezed his eyes shut and fought his own mind telling him that he was making a mistake. He needed the crown, it kept him alive. With all his energy he overcame those thoughts and flung his arms down.

But no sound came, no heavy thud or clang of metal on ice. His eyes popped open filled with shock. Simon spun around at the sound of a chilling laughter. In the reflection of the ice growing around him he saw himself. The crown hadn't been in his hands at all…it was on top of his head! He'd put it on.

"No…" he pleaded, backing away his arms gradually wrapping around himself.

It had been awhile since he'd seen them, the visions. They only took hold if he wore the crown, which was why he had been so careful not to put it on. A lot of good that did, the darn thing tricked him in the end anyway. Lowly growls escaped the flaming mouths of the figures approaching him.

Frightened by the horrible creatures laughing at him, pointing and setting fire to everything they touched Simon recoiled. The heat filling the room was nearly unbearable and he even began to sweat. Wiping his brow the poor man fought to keep his composure. Maybe if he stayed calm he'd find a way out of this. He just had to remember that none of it was real. None of _this_ was real. He knew it wasn't real, but god it was just so terrifying. It was so easy to forget that this was an illusion.

One of the creatures reached out for him and its body was scorching. Simon felt like his skin was melting right off his bones, he felt it oozing away like melted cheese. Screaming hysterically he lashed his arms out, utilizing the power of the crown to shoot a blast of blue ice magic. He cracked a nervous smile as the monster stumbled back and threw himself to the ground to avoid a blow from its brother.

Clawing his hand he concentrated a ball of ice and threw it. The attack expanded and exploded, sending jagged icicles flying everywhere. As they neared the flames around him Simon watched in horror, his precious ice melt away and turn to steam.

'_Go on Simon_' he heard the voice say encouragingly. '_You know all my secrets, use them_'

He raised his hands over his head and swung them in circles till the steam swirled into clouds and it began to snow. A pain shot through him, up his left arm and into his heart. In all the commotion he hadn't noticed the panic taking its toll on his heart. It forced him to take a knee.

'_What are you doing?_' the crown growled. '_Don't stop yet Simon. They're still alive_'

Simon tried to stand when he felt the heat returning. It was muffled but he heard screaming with no source. Perhaps the creatures were screaming at him? But what were they saying? Did it matter? He shot another frosty blast but it was sloppy and they easily dodged it.

"Simon?"

Betty walked in behind the monsters, frightened and cowering. They turned to her and reached out their horrible hands. No, not her, not my Betty Simon thought. Pathetically, pleadingly he lifted his hand out towards her. Bile nearly rose when he again reminded himself that she wasn't really there. Or was she really there? He couldn't remember. But he could see her, he could hear her.

'_Now is a time of choices my King_', the voice hissed. '_Make yours_'

"Choices?" Simon repeated, not really understanding what the crown meant.

'_Obey me and I'll take away this pain_', it promised sweetly. '_Forget her, forget them all and you will again know peace_'

"Even Marceline?" Simon meekly questioned.

'_What use is she to you!?_' it bellowed. '_Look around…look at what she's done to you!_'

"Sometimes…we hurt the ones we love…because…because we love them"

He looked again and she was there. Betty was there. And Simon…he didn't want to be alone. He wanted everything to be normal again. Betty was his symbol for normalcy, it was the last time in his mind that everything was truly at peace and so he reached for her.

Simon ran forward and swiped his hand in a grand and desperate sweeping motion sending another wave of icicles flying through the air. The monsters dodged them and ran around to box him in. His living room began to melt but Simon paid the commotion little mind as he spread his hands out and blocked their advance with two coffins of ice. They were howling horrible noises as they banged against the barriers.

Strange, the creatures almost sounded…scared.

Betty smiled as her king ran to her with open arms. Simon nearly knocked her over as he collided and wrapped his arms around her, screaming and crying. It felt so nice to hold her again, to hear her voice. Tears poured down Simon's face as he tightened his grip to a near unbearable vice, blaring her name.

As he felt her there in his arms he almost forgot that this was an illusion. Before she left him again he wanted her to know how much he loved her. Simon clutched her close and told her everything he ever wanted to say since the day she left him and a great weight lifted off his chest. When he tried to kiss her goodbye he realized that she was fighting him, trying to push him off.

"Betty my princess?" he begged hysterically as he fought to hold onto her arms. "What's wrong!? Just one last kiss for old time's sake" he pleaded as he struggled to hold onto her.

"Simon!"

His fighting slowed to a stop as he realized that the voice wasn't Betty's. It wasn't hers at all! Stumbling back as the strange figure pushed him Simon felt betrayed. He'd spilt his guts to an imposter! It was probably the crown he thought as he grit his pointed teeth. His white eyes narrowed as his fists trembled and leaned into the imposter, grabbing their arms, shaking them with focused rage.

Instead of Betty the figure grew into silhouette, dark as night. Its face consisted of two large solid white eyes and an open mouth. It was smiling mockingly at him. Simon saw the fangs outlined in the mouth and he cringed.

"You tricked me!" he cried with a cracking voice. "It's not funny! I really thought she came back to me!"

"What are you talking about!?" the shape shouted "Simon!"

He froze as he recognized the voice. The hold he had on the figure's wrist was broken as it yanked itself free. As his heart slowed everything started looking fuzzy and soon the vision began to slowly fade away.

"Stop it!"

Oh no, he thought as he froze with his fist high in the air. His trembling fist slowly unfolded and fell limp at his side. What have I done?

"It's me"

"Marceline?" he pathetically whimpered, falling to his knees.

The ice barriers fell with the countenance of their king. Sadly, fearfully he turned to the approaching heroes come to vanquish the horrible goblin and save the damsel. But Simon was the one who was frightened most by the ordeal closed his eyes expecting to get what he deserved. Punches or kicks never came as his surrogate daughter stepped between him and them, halting the boys with a sharp hiss.

"What did you guys do to get him all riled up!?"

"N-Nothing!" Jake squeaked as he skid to a halt just behind Finn. "Really! He just went all bananza on us!"

Simon stared into space, horrified with himself. Marceline was defending him still, even after he attacked her and the boys the way he did…even after he tried to…ugh! He felt like throwing up. Unconsciously clutching his stomach Simon watched his little girl speak on his behalf.

When she was sure the boys were clear that she was in charge Marceline gently helped Simon back to his feet and put him in his recliner. He followed her instructions, did everything she asked of him thinking it was the least he could do. Meanwhile all he could think about what how long would it be till this happened again, till he lost himself.

Marceline moved too close to the crown on his head and Simon threw his hands to it. Despite it all, he still found himself urged to protect and keep it. Shame filled his face as he gently took it off his head and placed it in his lap. His frostbitten hands held it gently, fingers absently stroking it every now and again while he spoke.

"It was my fault", he told her weakly.

"How is any of this your fault?"

Marceline accused him with a frustrated tone, but her face softened when he reached out and gently tucked the stray bangs behind her pointed ears. Looking down at him, a light blush in her cheeks she saw pain and torment. Regret sunk into her as she realized how much pain he was in, that her plan to help was most likely futile. He slowly tilted his head to look up at her.

"It's not your fault Simon", she told him softly as she sunk to his side, resting her head on the cold armrest of his ice chair. "It's my fault…"

She closed her eyes and a single tear squeezed past her last defenses.

"…I couldn't save you"

((Author's note))

I hope i'm not nuking you guys with the drama bombs. Who else is ready for "Bad Little Boy" next week? I do love Ice King's Fanfiction! lol

R&R my homies and thank you for all your supportive reviews!


	8. We'll Solve it with Science!

Chapter Eight: We'll Solve it With Science!

It had taken some time for his heart to stop racing. Simon remained in his chair, thinking about what he had done or what he remembered of it which was to his further distress very little. That was the worst part of it all, not knowing what he said or did. Everything was a blur. His white eyes slowly drifted to the center of his living room where Marceline and the boys were huddled in a circle. They were talking, probably about him.

Wenk?

Simon looked to his feet and saw Gunter with her flippers up on the seat. Her big eyes were filled with undying love as she tried to wiggle up into his lap. But with his crown there Simon was hesitant to allow her to occupy the space. Sighing softly Simon eased her back down to the floor.

Not taking the hint Gunter attempted again to climb up and after a slight struggle Simon merely allowed her passage. He could practically see little hearts dancing around her as she snuggled into his side. With little vigor he patted her head, relieved when she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Oh Gunter, what's wrong with me?" Simon sighed quietly sounding out of breath. "I feel so terribly tired"

Usually his power was limitless with little fatigue but for some reason he felt a terribly uncomfortable pinch in his chest and unrelenting exhaustion. Maybe it was because he had upset the crown? It could be a cruel mistress if made unhappy. It was probably punishing him for fighting, but that was okay. Marceline had come home and she always made him feel better.

His white eyes wandered over to his little princess. When she caught him starring she smiled and waved and he did the same before leaning back in his chair. Marceline sighed as she tuned back in to Finn's heroic dialogue.

"The crazy tantrums we can deal with", Finn whispered as he brought the group huddle a little closer. "But usually we, you know beat him up and junk afterward and it all breaks even", he emphasized this by punching his fist into his hand. "I can't punch that guy in the face", he gestured quietly with his thumb to the mope in the chair. "He gets all sad after he does crazy stuff. I can't punch someone who looks like a sad puppy! It's like…I dunno, punchin a sad puppy"

"Yeah", Jake intervened, louder than he meant to. "Well…it's more like punchin an old dog, but I don't like punchin those either! Unless they smell or something- cause they should know better"

Marceline nodded her head to Jake's comment, not really having anything to add. It was a hard topic, figuring out what to do with him. Sure Marceline was able and willing to look after him but even she had to sleep and go out once in awhile. Simon's sanity was a fine thread and it was so easy for those twines to unravel. Magic had failed her.

"There has to be another way", Marceline sighed. "Magic Man's sand didn't work"

"Magic Man!?" Jake exclaimed with worry. "Finn you went to Magic Man? That guys all messed up in the head…he scares me Finn"

"I know bro", Finn agreed as Jake nuzzled into his side. "But we didn't have any other choice, sides he was pretty chill…aside from his creepy message he didn't do nothing else"

"Wait", Jake's face went flat. "He gave you a creepy message?"

"Yup"

"And you took the sand anyways?"

"Yup"

"What's the big deal?" Marceline grumbled as she pushed the two boys apart. "He's better than he's ever been in a thousand years either way"

Finn looked over at Simon. The old wizard pulled Gunter closer to his lap, smiling bitter sweetly as he stroked from the top of her head to her tail. Rings were under his eyes, but he looked kind of happy. But Finn could see the exhaustion in Simon's face, fatigue likely caused from constantly fighting the crown's influence. When he was Ice King he never fought the crown and was abysmal to the entire situation.

Maybe for once ignorance really was bliss.

But then Finn stopped and thought about hoe Simon was with Marceline. They looked so happy together, like a real family; like him and Jake. He loved Marceline as much as she loved him. Someone like him would fight through it if it meant making the ones they loved happy. But Marceline didn't want him to be in pain either. It was a situation most commonly found in life where there just didn't seem to be a way for everyone to get what they wanted without sacrifice.

"Marceline", Finn reached out and gently set his hand on her shoulder. "Simon needs help…look at him, he looks unhealthy"

"Ice King was never in good health", she commented while plucking his hand from her shoulder. "But I see your point"

"Princess Bubblegum would know what to do", Jake blurted out.

They turned their heads to Simon. His hands clawed the edge of the ice sofa, hairline cracks forming beneath his iron grip. He hid his face behind his hair tried to convince himself it was just a name, but how beautiful was the sound of it to his ears? A symphony, her name and all that was the princess was a symphony so grand no musician would dare to play it.

This princess was the princess of all princess because she so reminded him of his fiancé; she who was beautiful and smart and kind and formidable. Simon looked down at the crown and sighed. He couldn't go anywhere near Princess Bubblegum, not now or ever. As much as he would like to apologize for all his creepy advances Simon was certain he'd have an outburst and offend her.

"Bonnie?" Marceline paused, thinking it over. "Bonnie might be able to help, but I don't know you guys…me and her, we're still on shaky terms", she gestured to Simon and whispered. "Plus she absolutely HATES the Ice King. What do we do about that?"

"Me and Jake will go with you", Finn suggested. "Princess will be kind to Simon with us as your escorts"

"Yeah", Jake blurted. "This kinda seems like a pretty serious deal, I guess lady can wait"

"I guess it couldn't hurt to try", Marceline shrugged. "But um, if we're going to ask Bonnie for…ugh, her _help_", Marceline rolled her eyes and gurgled the word help. "I should help Simon get a hold of himself. You guys go ahead of us and we'll meet you there"

"Okay Marci", Finn smiled as he did a back flip out the window. "See you theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere"

"See ya", Jake chuckled as he leapt out the window after Finn.

Marceline watched Finn and Jake float up into the air as Jake transformed into a parachute. They flew off on the icy winds of the Ice Kingdom towards the candy kingdom. The pink mountains could be seen from Simon's window. Turning back to him Marceline crossed her arms and hesitantly strolled over to him.

After a moment of Marceline hovering over his shoulder Simon looked up. He looked tired and worried but smiled anyway. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"You think you can handle it?"

"Well…" not really was what he wanted to say but instead replied a meek "I suppose so"

"Good" she chuckled as she reached down and pulled him to his feet. "Because I was going to make you go either way"

"Just like old times", he grinned thinking about how persistent she was as a child.

Before Simon knew it he was in his bathroom trimming his beard and the ends of his hair. He had changed his shirt and gathered his old blue cloak. Sure no one was looking Simon brought it to his elongated nose and smelt it. It smelt like his old self and so he dropped it to the ground. As he returned to adjusting his hair and clothes Simon looked at his reflection and sighed. It was a cruel side note that ice was so reflective.

He remembered that he hadn't always looked like this, a few pictures beneath the castle proved his inklings to be correct. Once, a long, long time ago Simon was human and had peach colored skin and short brown hair. Looking at his nose Simon sighed sadly. Opening his mouth and examining his teeth he grumbled at their pointed monstrous ends.

To those who viewed him he really did appear as a goblin; a long nosed, fanged blue creature of ice and snow. He reached out with his hand and set it against the glass. Letting his head hang low he closed his eyes and from his blue palm a frost spread till the reflected surface was covered in white. Lowering his hand, sliding it against the glass he left a smear, just enough so that when he looked forward he only saw his eyes. They were white when they once were brown.

How he hated his body.

"Simon?" Marceline floated into his bathroom without so much as a warning. "What's taking so long…oh", she looked him up and down surprised that he was wearing the same clothes. "You're wearing that?"

"What else have I to wear?" he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I guess you have a point", she chuckled dryly as she pulled him out into his bedroom. "But still, you are kind of a king…you should present yourself like one if you want Bonnie to take you seriously"

"I suppose you don't care for her approval?" Simon suggested with a smirk as he observed her punk attire.

"We're talking about you old man, not me", she countered as she flew around him. "I guess you'll have to keep the suit till we get you some new threads, but we can…do something about your hair?"

"What's wrong with my hair", Simon muttered as he covered his head with his arms. "I brushed it this time, I swear"

"Still", she sighed as she flew into the bathroom and came out with the brush. "Hold on"

The moment he felt the pressure Simon grabbed her wrist and slowly lowered her hand. Marceline yanked her wrist free and flicked the back of his head. Simon turned his head towards her but she couldn't quite see his face.

"Don't be such a butt", she grumbled.

"You treat me like a child", he responded sounding tired. "I'm just a lost soul Marci, why do you bother?"

For a moment her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to say that it was because all those years ago he had cared more for her than anyone had her entire life. Even with patching things up with her father Simon was in a category of his own, somewhere special in Marceline's heart where there was very little room, but enough for him.

"Well the family business is to collect lost souls", Marceline chuckled as she began to brush his hair, this time uninterrupted. "I guess you're my first minion"

"Minion to the queen of all vampires?" he said with a ghostly smile. "Only if I can be the head minion"

"Who else?" she smiled warmly as she scooped his silky white strands to the back of his head and tied them together with a thin blue ribbon. "There"

"That's all?" he scoffed jokingly.

"Well…I could braid it"

"No Marci", Simon chuckled nervously. "That's quite fine"

As they head out he scooped his round glasses from his nightstand. He didn't necessarily need them, but they reminded him of the old days before he was blue. Examining them he saw a crack in the right frame. Bringing them close to his face Simon breathed onto the lens and it fogged up. As the fog faded away it seeped into the crack and fixed it good as new. Sliding them over his nose Simon smiled as he adjusted them. They nearly flew off as Marceline yanked him off the ground, Simon in one hand a black umbrella in the other as she flew out the window.

xxx

Bubblegum was skeptical, not exactly sure what she was supposed to be expecting. When Marceline showed up with a guest in tow she realized why Finn and Jake were so incredibly adamant on being open minded. Simon was dropped about a foot from the ground and it took him a second to catch his balance before he fully composed himself.

The candy people stared quietly from the sidelines and crept from the castle entrance. Simon saw them leaving and felt unwanted, like a monster. His fears were being realized here in the Candy Kingdom. This is what his life would be now, everyone fearing him, running from him, hiding from him. Even so he got to his full height and pulled his shoulders back. He caught the color pink brighter than any other shade and looked to it.

As Simon saw her, his hands lightly griped the open inner folds of his jacket and his eyes filled with hope. Bubblegum froze. She clutched her hands too one another and squeezed as she took in the man before her; white hair and eyes, pointed teeth and at his side tied with a thin rope was the magical crown of The Ice King. This was the Ice King.

"Finn", she drew out his name, confused and worried. "What's going on?"

"Princess", Finn walked out in front of her, gesturing kindly to Simon. "Meet Simon…the Ice King"

Marceline hung back as Simon walked up to the princess, stopping a few feet shy of her. He looked down at her with a kind, hesitant smile as he observed her pink summer dress. She hardly looked like a princess in fact she wouldn't look like one at all if not for the crown rested atop her pretty pink little head. In a small gesture of kindness Simon offered her his hand.

She took one look at that clawed blue hand and kept on looking, past Simon to Marceline. Marceline, who stayed in the back holding her black umbrella acting like she didn't want to be there. Bubblegum knew different because if she had truly wanted to leave the vampire Queen would have done so. Leaning back into a proper stance Bubblegum caught the disappointment in Simon's face as she refused him. She turned her back on him, missing the embarrassed flush that crossed his blue cheeks.

"What has happened to the Ice King?" Bubblegum addressed Finn, but it was Marceline who spoke up.

"Why don't you ask him Bonnie?" she snapped loud enough to send the princess spinning on her heel. "Ask _him_"

"Very well", her eyes were hard, focused on the two strange visitors to her land. "Uh, hello Ice King…"

"S-Simon", he muttered as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Simon?" she tested the name curiously doing her best to offer a smile. "It's unusual to say this, but I am quite curious as to what's happened…please…please come in"

"You're inviting me…inside?"

"Finn and Jake gave me an idea of what you're asking of me", Bubblegum explained slowly as if he wouldn't understand. "We're going down to my lab. Follow me"

"Yes princess", he nodded and followed after her.

Looking over his shoulder Simon saw Marceline trailing after the group. It was comforting to have her near. At least someone was on his side.

xxx

Simon held himself together as they entered Bubblegum's lab. His white eyes darted back and forth, taking in the sights of the varied types of equipment, most rather unfamiliar and impractical. By the entrance there was a large cage for a lab rat, but Simon jumped when he noticed that creature, true to the name of the kingdom, was made of candy. Marceline grabbed Simon by his arm and yanked him away while he waved to the little rat in an attempt to get its attention. He was very much surprised to find the candy rat wave back at him as he was clumsily pulled away.

"…so you see princess that crown is wicked evil", Finn explained.

Finn looked over his shoulder and for a moment locked eyes with Marceline, who raised her finger up her lips to illustrate quiet. She didn't want anyone knowing how much curing Simon, or the Ice King meant to her. Bonnie only needed to know as much as she needed to. Finn lightly pumped into Bubblegum before he realized she had stopped walking.

Bubblegum turned around and put her fists on her hips. The human boy shrugged with pink in his cheeks as Jake giggled. With eyes shifting to her Marceline put some distance between her and Simon, who now knew what fathers felt like when their daughters were embarrassed by them. He didn't want to hold it against Marceline, but irritation was tugging his strings. She was the one person he expected to voice support on his behalf and it was little to expect.

"Simon", Bubblegum addressed him with an overly formal tone. "Come over here"

"Um…yes" he agreed timidly and walked between her and the boys, feeling intimidated by the look she was giving him. "Miss…I…I understand that you and I, we've had some rotten history together…"

"You've harassed me on a regular basis, have stolen my personal lady things and have tried to make me marry you on more than one occasion", she grumbled with narrowed eyes. "Rotten history doesn't exactly cut a big enough slice Simon"

She reached out and jabbed him in the chest. Despite himself Simon blushed, not of embarrassment but simply because she touched him. He quickly shook the feeling away.

"Hey, peebles…" Finn spoke with sympathy for Simon. "Give the poor old toot a break, he only did those things to you because that crown bonked up his brain. He's actually a real nice fella"

"My foot's been around him for like ten minutes and not once has it had the urge to kick his patoot!" Jake added with a goofy grin.

"What I mean to say princess…" Finn pushed Jake out of the way to better explain Simon's case. "…is that it's only fair to give Simon a chance"

Her eyes focused on Finn, looked over at Simon who looked harmless and came back to meet his with a softer approach. She relaxed a little and smiled faintly. From the back Marceline quietly let out a tense breath, feeling that they would actually get somewhere now that Bubblegum was seeing the big picture. The Ice King wasn't a man, he was…whatever was in that crown.

"You're right Finn", she said fondly.

She walked over to Simon.

"Simon I'm sorry", she apologized as royalty should, with locked eyes and sincerity. "I let my intense hatred for the things you've done overcome the fact that those things weren't really your fault"

"Okay", he responded quietly, not really sure what he should say. "Thank you…princess"

The word sent shivers down his spine. He griped the crown as he grit his teeth in a forced smile, regretting uttering the accursed title. But Simon refused to let Bubblegum see his plight and kept himself for the most part composed. Only Marceline saw his shaky hand on the artifact at his side. Her brow creased with concern, not really sure how long he'd stay in Bubblegum's good graces. Sure, she was willing to help now but if he blacked out and did something crazy that would be the end of miss nice little princes.

She could hurt Simon if she wanted to, lock him up or worse.

"Get on with it Bonnie", Marceline sighed in exaggeration as she floated onto her side. "Some of us don't have all day"

"You can leave whenever you'd like Marceline", Bubblegum commented dryly. "I'm not quite sure why you're here in the first place"

"Ugh", she groaned, flipping over onto her stomach. "Don't worry about it"

"Fine", Bubblegum noted to dismiss Marceline's presence until her attitude shifted to a more pleasant one, unknowingly playing right into the Vampire Queen's hand. "Simon, I'll need you to follow me, please?"

She tilted her head downward and looked up. It was adorable.

"I…um, yes princess", he stammered, tightening his grip on the crown to keep himself from touching his head. "P-Please lead the way"

Bubblegum lifted her pale pinkish hand to the wall of her lab and walked alongside dragging her ladylike fingertips till she felt the feint feeling of what she was looking for. Smiling, Bubblegum pressed the hidden panel and a secret door opened. In awe of the hidden room Simon stepped up besides her gawking at the narrow passage. Still, he felt a tad nervous and it was visible in the way he fiddled his fingers.

"A secret passage!?" Finn questioned as he walked ahead of her and Simon. "Where does it lead princess?"

"It goes to my most secret room", she answered curtly. "Simon's problem is clearly magical", she pointed out, startling Simon from his trance "but I'm sure once we figure out exactly what's going on…we'll solve it with science"

Finn smiled from ear to ear as he looked back at Marceline and saw hope sneak back into her smile. He gave Bubblegum a hard head nod and a thumbs up.

"Math"

((Author's Note))

I just love writing Simon and Marci interacting nearly as much as I like writing Simon going crazy. I just see they're relationship as being so family-ish and it's cute to write in the little happy bits. Sorry no real feels this chapter but there's a doozy in the next one just for the heads up.

R&R my friends

And special thanks to: Adventure Time Fan, Bruno, IceKingFan and Meli for your guy's constant support of the story. I really appreciate you guys! Well, I appreciate everyone who reads but I don't know your guy's names. ^_^


	9. Help Me

Chapter Nine: Help me

Bubblegum often appeared self centered and stubborn. Well, she was at times but even she had the lucidity to know when she was being biased. Sometimes she just didn't care.

Then there were times when someone really needed her help. As a princess she had a duty to her people, but she also had a duty to herself. If she had the means to help someone who truly deserved it then she was obligated to. Not helping them would only be a testament to selfishness.

Marceline had more at stake here than she wanted to reveal. Her longtime vampire friend hovered within reaching distance of the Ice King and kept watch over him from the corner of her half lit eyes. There wasn't so much a hesitance about the way she looked at him, but a kind of actual concern. Concern was not something often found on Marceline.

There was a factor here that even the boys were leaving out and the princess wasn't even positive this was actually their idea. They were dutiful but lacked the emotion Marceline was trying so hard to conceal. Hoping she wasn't making a mistake, but also positive she wasn't bubblegum turned and addressed Finn with a kind smile and tone.

"You know boys", Bubblegum began sweetly. "I think me and Marceline have this…that is if you're sticking around?"

Addressed directly Marceline looked over at Bubblegum, her expression tinted with subtle shock. She gave the princess a quick nod and looked away. An embarrassed blush dusted Marceline's cheeks as she inwardly feared Bonnie had already found her out.

Finn was hesitant to accept Bubblegum's offer, half concerned of what would happen if Simon had a blackout session and half because he'd be leaving the two girls alone. At times they were quite friendly but sometimes…yikes. He'd take a thousand demons over the sight of the two of them going at each other's throats.

"You sure princess?"

"Yeah…I mean, old Simon seems pretty tame but…" Jake trailed off as he caught the embarrassment in Simon's face and actually felt bad for calling him out. "…nevermind, we can go if you want"

"Yes", she said factually. "I will send for you if there is a problem, otherwise…I believe Marceline will be ample protection. You boys go"

Jake took the invitation and scooped Finn up, placing him on his back. They left, but Finn looked back at Marceline. She had a strange look on her face, almost as if she didn't want them to go and didn't care at the same time. The human boy had a gut feeling that Marceline knew why Bubblegum wanted them to be alone. Maybe she didn't know that Finn already knew, or did and figured Marceline would spill easier if he were removed from the equation.

Simon already had an idea of why. The boys were the princess's knights and they protected her with fervor. She likely kept them from the dark side of herself as much as possible. Whatever she had to say she didn't want them to hear. He wasn't so sure he wanted to hear it either, but before he caught himself was speaking up.

"Princess?" Simon's voice called out louder than he intended, catching her attention. "There is something you want to say?"

"Yes", she looked at Simon with pity and resentment. "Simon I want to know exactly what is going on here, between you and Marceline", she paused to flick her bouncy pink lump of mass that made up her hair. "I ask this because I cannot guarantee that this method will be painless…I cannot promise that I will have the resources to help you, Simon"

In other words she couldn't promise success and whatever progress was made would be at a price. Simon had paid nearly every price there was to pay at this point so what was one more shock or shortness of breath? If it came to anything painful he decided right then and there that he'd send Marceline away too. Maybe this really was his last chance. That thought alone drove him, because he didn't want to go back into the darkness with that different kind of cold feeling. He didn't want Marceline to feel like she failed him.

When it came down to it he just felt like he was abandoning her again if he gave up.

"You don't need to know our business", she caught her breath and corrected her wording in a flash "u-uh, _h-his_ business", Marceline snapped as she flew in front of Simon, shoving her hand in his face to keep him from talking. "Simon you don't have to tell her anything you don't want to"

"But…if the princess needs to know…" he began, buttoning his lip as Marceline starred daggers down at him. "Very well, if that's what you want"

Bubblegum wasn't taking orders from Marceline however and shoved past her and into Simon's face. There was something more important going on here and she wanted then to say it. If she was going to risk his life they were going to talk to her. Marceline wouldn't talk, she already knew, but Simon. She could tell by the way he twisted his hands together that she could make that blue canary sing if she wanted to.

As she broke into his personal space Simon found it was hard for him to breathe, like a great unseen weight was on his chest. When she prodded at him Marceline tried to discourage her, reached out and yanked her hands away.

"Cut it out!" Marceline snapped as she pulled Bonnie off center. "You know what if you're just going to bully him then we're out of here!"

"We're out of here?" Bubblegum questioned with intensity. "Why would you care anyway? Huh Marceline?"

Bubblegum stepped forward, not really wanting to push her friend and yet she did it anyway. Marceline had certain triggers for opening up and one of them was rough housing. This was what she knew. And Marceline would have to open up if Bubblegum was going to help her. She had to know that science wasn't a form of magic and had consequences as well.

"What's your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you Marceline", Bubblegum pushed her again with more force this time and Marceline's face turned red. "I just want you to admit that you care! I won't have you hating me for trying to help you because you bottled everything up!"

Simon watched the girls push each other back and forth, his head turning one way and then another as if he were watching an interesting match of tennis. Eventually they got tired and stopped, but oh boy the looks they gave one another. It was kind of…Simon slapped himself in the face to shake the thought from his head.

The sound of it echoed. Both girls turned their attention on him, frazzled curiosity written all over their features. Bubblegum was the first to compose herself, standing up straight, fixing her clothes and patting down the lumps in her hair. Marceline huffed as she floated up to the ceiling and stood on the roof, looking down.

"Oh good", Simon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I…uh, hate to see you girls fight…really it's awful"

Marceline caught his undertone and rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I just want you guys to be straightforward with me, I don't like being in the dark", Bubblegum spoke kinder to the both of them, not wanting Marceline or Simon to bolt.

"Me either princess", Simon chuckled and went frigid to hide a tremor shooting up his spine. "I…I…"

'_Oh are you afraid of the dark Simon?_'

"No", he answered impulsively.

"Pardon?" Bubblegum questioned, tilting her head ever so slightly.

And in that small gesture, with the light making her skin look less unnaturally bubblegum pink Simon saw Betty in her. It was like a typhoon hit his senses and suddenly he couldn't hear, he couldn't see. Trying not to panic Simon slowed his breathing but then it began.

The room started to spin. Simon wobbled when tried to walk and took a knee. His head was pounding suddenly. Marceline clutched the fabric of her shirt in tight fists, worry filling her. If he had a black out now it would not be good, not with Bonnie present. She walked so that she was right above Simon in case anything happened.

'_Look at her Simon_' he heard the crown's voice say with a growing echo. '_Look at how beautiful she is_'

He looked up at her, not completely because he was obeying the crown. Simon really did think the princess was lovely if not too young for an old goblin like him. She actually looked back at him, down at him because he was nearly on the floor with pain he didn't know he was feeling. His body now shaking was numb.

When his vision blurred he saw a familiar face. The crown lulled him with the idea that this girl really was his princess and Simon nearly chucked arguing that she wasn't. His internal struggle grew caotic. Dry heaves came and went. When they stopped he looked up at her again and thought with a breaking mind…

"My princess"

Bubblegum squeaked when he got to his feet and rushed at her with open arms. She expected the horrors of the world but to her disclosure he wrapped those shaking arms around her like the ribbons on a precious gift. He started to cry and mumble a long forgotten prayer.

"Simon?" this was another side to him she hadn't seen and it was…sad. "Simon, please let me go"

Her quiet voice barely reached Marceline who by now had flipped over and landed on the ground. She stood ready to pounce if Simon's mood shifted which was highly likely. Right now he hadn't slipped into full black out mode, but they came so easily once he was upset. Anything could set him off.

And Bubblegum, she wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't being his usual self, the crazy obnoxious old fart she'd usually want to beat to a pulp by now. Simon was a sop, a lonely old man who'd lost everything dear to him. It made it difficult to simply shove him away.

"Simon?"

Simon held the princess only firm enough so that she couldn't get away. She fit into his arms so perfectly, like Betty always had. Betty liked chewing bubblegum. She always had some handy but never plain gum, always winter mint because it tasted better. Tilting his head to the side Simon dug his face into her shoulder and the fabric quickly darkened with tears.

"I can't let you go Betty", he sobbed quietly into the fabric. "I just…I miss you so much…"

"Simon…" she didn't need to be told why he had always gone after her, it was in his eyes when he leaned back to look at her. "You have to let me go now"

She meant for him to unwind his arms from around her but Simon heard different. She was trying to give him peace, help him move on. And there lied the conflict because Simon knew she wasn't Betty and yet the Ice King all but convinced himself that she was. It nearly tore his skull in half until the two personas were fighting for control and lashing out as one.

Unfortunately for the princess she was the target of frustration rage; frustration that Betty had died thousands of years ago in a horrible gruesome death and rage for the fact that he would never even win the heart of the closest thing to her. Rage for the simple fact he would never be the man he was, nothing would ever be the way it was.

"You're not Betty", his voice low, shaking in a hushed and darkened whisper. "You're not my Betty…"

Bubblegum stepped back, her hand subconsciously raising to shield herself as blue ice magic emanated from the hand that clutched the crown. It was the source of his power, she had known that but to be faced with the realization that it was also the source of madness? She felt pity for the old man. But even as she pitied him there was a matter of preserving her life.

Marceline leapt onto Simon's back and he lashed out as if fighting for his life. He managed to throw her to the ground, the tussle unwinding the crown from his side. All eyes fell on the golden object as it hit the tile and settled as if it weighed a hundred pounds. The Vampire Queen felt her pride hurt, but she wasn't fighting an enemy, or even play fighting with Finn…this was Simon. Not even Ice King, but Simon. And it hurt her even more to see him in such pain.

And he didn't see her, Simon's mind was too far gone at this point. Whenever he got angry like this he'd lose control. Marceline picked herself up knowing that she'd have to protect Bonnie.

"That's right you pink seductress, I know. I know you're not my Betty", he growled as he reached down for the crown. "My Betty was sweeter than sugar, but her heart was soft. Too soft", he shook his head as he held the crown up above his head, Simon's movements forced like that of a stringed puppet. "Betty was weak that was why she left me. That was why I scared her away, because she wasn't strong, she didn't want to listen to the ice and snow!"

Blistery winds surrounded Simon, with enough force to push the girl's back if they weren't careful. Both shielded their eyes from the frostbite in the air. It bit at their skin and sent their hair flying wildly behind them. There was so much pain in Simon as he nearly bent in half, holding back his sudden urge to throw up. He saw the faces of the people burning, skin melting off their bones as they screamed and stopped screaming.

How he had wanted to protect her, but she just didn't understand. She wouldn't give him the chance to save her. That thought festered in the back of his mind, made into a disease by the crown. It blackened a part of him erasing the idea that he'd ever find that kind of love again.

"She didn't love me enough…and when the fire came…she burned"

"Stop it!" Marceline called out to him as she fought against the powerful winds. "You're freaking her out!"

Horror spread across Bubblegum's face as she was forced into the corner. Simon's face had contorted into sharpened angles, his razor sharp teeth clutched together as he scowled. As he placed the crown atop his head the temperature in the lab dropped and a few beakers exploded as a storm formed above his head. It began to spread across the ceiling, growing and blackening. The shade covered Bubblegum in an ominous darkness. The anger and misery pent up in Simon Petrikov reflected itself around him as he clenched his fists and fought tears.

"I thought you could be different, but I was wrong", his voice cracked with remorse. "I thought this time things would be different, that you wouldn't run away. But you hate me!" he screamed in the voice the princess knew to fear. "But you won't burn like Betty…that fire's all gone now", he hissed his hand vacillating with unstable pure energy.

"That's enough!" Marceline shouted as she flew at Simon.

As Simon rose his hand to attack the princess Marceline wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled back. He choked a little as she struggled to fully subdue him. Even as he was unable to gather a full breath he choked out pitiful curses at the princess between sobs, his voice sounding like that of a demonic frog.

"Stop looking at me like that!" he screamed between broken sobs. "Please s-stop starring at me like that…with t-that face…her face", he pleaded, suddenly being back in their apartment.

"Please, just stop!" Marceline wrestled Simon off balance, her voice starting to break.

But he was undeterred. Simon temporarily threw Marceline from his back with an icy tornado. He balled his fists and tucked them into his chest, tears hitting the floor as little clear crystals of ice. It had gotten so cold Bubblegum felt her hair growing brittle.

"It wasn't my fault…It's not my fault I said those things, did those terrible things!"

Simon shot an ice blast and Bubblegum rolled out of the way just in time though her dress got torn at the bottom. Punching the crown off Simon's head Marceline stripped him of its powers. He continued to struggle but Marceline found it easier to hold him and with grace pulled his arm behind his back. As it snapped painfully into place Marceline reflexively loosened her hold, but the empathic act nearly allowed Simon to escape her grip.

She bit her lip as she used full force and forced him to his knees. Simon shuttered at the sharp pain for only a moment before looking up. Hysterical, crying and screaming, Simon directed his never ending sorrow and torment towards Bubblegum.

"It's not my fault I'm a monster…" he sniffled a little as the sobs died down. "I-I tried to tell you, Betty", his bottom lip trembled as he went limp in Marceline's arms. "You looked back at me…once…and then poof", he sadly chimed "Poof…all gone", his head fell low, bangs completely covering his face as the only thing keeping from hitting the floor was his Marci. "You walked out into the fire. No more Betty, no more people…no more Simon"

Marceline knelt behind him. She didn't want Bonnie to see her watering eyes. And it was the first warm tear that hit his back that woke Simon from his nightmare. He began to remember where he was and who was with him. Marceline, he thought woefully as he realized the hands holding him were a pale gray. This venture wasn't about him, at least to Simon. It was about the person who needed him as much as he needed her.

"I miss the man I was princess", he said in a timid sorrowful tone. "I miss the warmth of the light", he took a moment to catch his breath and even his tone as the grip on himself strengthened. "Please help me bring that man back…if not for me, for the little girl that misses him even more than I"

The princess's pink eyes opened wide with understanding. Bubblegum looked through Simon, the Ice King and to her old friend Marceline; Marceline who was wild and unruly, Marceline who dared to say she cared for no one, Marceline…who was without someone to love. Everything made sense.

"Are you happy now?" Marceline growled, hiding her face in his hair after seeing the shocked realization on her friend. "Now you know! Little miss princess knows everything!"

"Marceline", Bubblegum looked toward her friend with empathy even if she was hiding in the white tendrils of Simon's hair. "…Marci why didn't you tell me? All this time…I could have helped you, him…I could have…"

"Why do you think Bonnie", Marceline snorted as she tried to get a better hold on Simon as he began to fall forward.

Bubblegum, Bonnie bit her bottom lip. Sure she could be off putting at times but she had never known that the Ice King was suffering from a disease of this magnitude. Marceline had put a lot of thought into asking her, but had already decided what the princess's answer would be. She never wanted her friends to avoid asking for her help.

"I would have helped you", she repeated, tender as to not offend Marceline or make her feel guilty.

"Well I'm here now", sarcasm dripped from Marceline's voice but it still failed to hide her humility. "So help him or don't help him, just you know tell me now"

Bubblegum's expression softened, "Oh Marci…" she said softly. "Of course I'll help you..."

And despite the craziness of most recent events Bubblegum approached Simon and Marceline. The princess kneeled down to be level with her fellow royalty with a warm smile. Marceline turned her head, tears still pricking the corners of her eyes. Bonnie reached out and tucked a piece of ebony hair behind Marceline's pointed ear.

Marceline smiled.

((Author's Note))

R&R It's time to start wrapping this story up so a few more chapters...I usually wrap em up by twelve or so. How do you guys think this is gonna end? Can you guess? If you've been following my Tumblr odds are you've seen the concept sketches i've been doing to try and figure out just the right ending. That's JenjoInk on Tumblr just in case you wanted to see some AT art


	10. The True King

Chapter Ten: The True King

There was little talking as Bubblegum led Marceline to her secret room, holding the crown at arm's length by a pair of tongs. Her secret machine was hidden behind a wall, the space very small but filled with the most advanced equipment in all the land. Marceline looked to the back and saw a clear containment cell. What exactly did Bonnie have in mind for Simon?

Simon tripped over his own two feet as Marceline patiently and cautiously walked him inside, doing her best to keep his old bones steady. His head hung limply into his chest and swayed back and forth as she came to a gentle stop. She braced him, keeping him from collapsing onto the floor. Bubblegum stepped up to the containment chamber and proceeded to open it. Turning to Marceline the princess looked at her expectantly.

There was a strange chair inside with straps and wires that Marceline assumed was meant to hold Simon while the princess conducted her tests. It hardly looked humane but what choice did she have? Simon started mumbling again as Marceline eased him inside and tried to lower him into the chair. The old wizard hardly put up a fuss as his knees began to buckle.

"Where am I", he asked weakly as he gratefully took the seat she offered.

"Don't worry about it…" Marceline smoothed his hair as she did her best to comfort him. "I'm…we're going to make you better"

"I'm tired", he said as his head rolled to one side, eyes barely open. "Why am I so tired?"

She caught his breath smooth out and knew that he had drifted off to sleep. It had never cost him so much to use the crown's magic before and that was concerning. As she slowly backed out of the containment chamber she accidentally backed into Bubblegum who had stopped to watch her friend kindly. When they were young Marceline had been a different girl, a kinder girl. Simon seemed to bring the Marceline of the past to the present.

"Take a picture", Marceline told the starring princess, flustered.

Bubblegum turned to her machines, twisting knobs and thinking to herself that she was going to save two people today. As the strange device that connected from the ceiling to the floor a mass of wires and metal and candy came to life Bubblegum turned to Marceline, gesturing toward Simon. Marceline looked into the encasement and at Simon, one thing standing out- the restraints were unfastened. Marceline looked at her friend, asking without saying a word if she really had to.

"It will be better for everybody of he is restrained", Bubblegum calmly explained.

The crown sat on the flat surface of the machine's keyboard. If it had eyes it would be glaring at the girls meddling with its host, its servant. Marceline stepped into the chamber and quietly maneuvered Simon into proper place for the restraints. After fastening Simon in his eyes drifted open. He looked at her his lips parted as if he were parched.

"Where am I?" he asked again with a slight cough. "Why can't I move?"

"Relax, you're just in the electric chair", Marceline responded deadpanned.

"Wh-wait what" He squeaked, eyes opening slightly wider in panic.

"I'm just kidding you old jerk", she giggled softly. "You are in Bonnie's lab though, she's going to run some tests…you remember?"

"Yeah", he agreed even when he didn't remember. "I remember Marci"

She smiled, patted his hand and flew out of the chamber, closing the door before floating over to Bonnie. The bubblegum princess was adjusting the levels of her machine, hardly recognizing the space being taken up besides her. Marceline reached out and lightly pushed Bubblegum to catch her attention. Turning to Marceline with her bottom lip pouted Bubblegum was reminded of what keeping a Vampire queen in her company was like. Of course all those years ago when they had been much younger there had been time for trivial things like horseplay.

Sometimes Bubblegum missed those days, simple days. They had been family then, sisters bound by nothing more than the fact that neither had anyone. But Bubblegum had found that her destiny was more than simply being a girl. Life had made a call on her behalf, labeled her as princess, a protector of people who otherwise would be extinct today. Her duties bestowed by the diadem resting above her head had overseen their friendship. Eventually Marceline stopped trying and wandered to less virtuous circles of friends.

"I need to scan him to see exactly how much magic has attached to his aura", she explained as she flipped a switch, using her current task to stop the flashbacks of yesteryear. "It won't hurt him"

A device lowered and stopped just above Simon's head. Light shot out of it in the form of rings and enveloped Simon. As it washed over him, Simon tightened his eyes as the heat hit him like the sharp sting of his muscles falling asleep. On the screen a scan of Simon appeared and showed a thin blue wave outlining his form. Bubblegum reached out and traced the image with her finger. Two bars rose to the side of him and flashed a dull yellow. She tapped there to catch Marceline's attention.

"See this, the magical levels are very low", pulling her hand away Bubblegum tapped the side of her face as she thought aloud. "Not entirely surprising when you consider that his abilities are given to him by the crown, but still…"

"The dumb thing talks to him", Marceline pointed out as she turned to Simon, running her hand through the hair falling over her shoulder. "Even when he's not wearing it"

"It's possible that the artifact has established a link with Simon", the tone of the princess turned Marceline's head because it was less than hopeful. "If that's the case then the problem is very deeply rooted"

Bubblegum turned the machine off and lifted the crown with her tongs. Marceline opened the door for her, brows furrowed worriedly. Cautiously the princess stepped inside and keeping her distance stretched out and raised the crown over his head. Simon shot up, eyes wide and filled with fear. He flailed in the chair, bruising his wrists and ankles as he tried to get free.

"No!" he pleaded as he slammed his back against the candy seat. "Princess don't do that"

"I need to scan you with the crown on", she told him kindly. "It will only be for a short while"

"Marci!" he cried. "Marci, stop her"

Marceline floated into the chamber, past Bubblegum and grabbed Simon by the face, "She's trying to help you. It's okay, Simon. If you say or do anything we won't get mad at you"

"You don't understand Marci, how upset it is with me", he whimpered. "It will take things out with you"

"No", Marceline cooed, petting his white hair. "I won't. I won't"

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross our hearts", Bubblegum smiled sweetly as she lowered the artifact onto his head.

Simon tilted his head back and closed his eyes as if accepting death. He knew in his heart that he was too weak to fight it now. His energy shifted instantly. The girls backed away as his expression shifted.

Simon went rigid. An icy chill filled the small space and the girls scrambled out of the chamber. Fallen onto the floor Bubblegum kicked her foot out and closed the door. They propped themselves on their elbows and looked back at Simon who didn't look angry, but frightened. Bubblegum leapt to her machine and started the comparison scan. His magical properties were off the chart.

"I've never seen readings like this", Bubblegum gasped but noticed a bleep, a side energy forming in her diagram. "And look here…along with the ice magic there's another energy source…it's…it's ghost energy"

"Ghost energy?" Marceline looked from Bonnie to Simon and back again.

"Yes", Bubblegum confirmed as she gave her friend a nod. "Likely the spirit of the person who possessed the crown before Simon found it if I had to guess"

"Well…that explains why I can't fight him when he shifts", Marceline worriedly bit her knuckle as she stared down at her feet. "Vampires can't fight ghosts and he's emitting ghost energy"

"Again, you are correct", Bubblegum ran her fingers over some dials and inspected the updating data. "And this ghostly energy is what's driving him mad in order to control his actions. It's living through Simon. Maybe if I can focus the energy I can find a way to eradicate it?"

"Do it Bonnie"

Marceline's face was serious. This had a good chance of getting answers and despite her fear of fighting a ghost the Vampire Queen was more than willing to move forward. Simon was mumbling, arguing with the voices in his head and though Marceline knew he was in torment she also knew that this was the only way. A strange sound hummed from deep within the machine and a violet light shot forth and into Simon. His readings began to change.

He screamed. It was harsh and deep like the breaking of bones. And in that scream his voice shifted, changed to an inhumanly howl. As it dried Simon's voice hoarsely skipped a beat and suddenly he was chuckling, laughing.

"Why isn't it my two favorite girls?"

His voice sounded like the Ice King they knew only with clarity that was an unnerving wickedness for the princess and queen alike. Both of the girls felt horrible energy emanating from his body and backed away as his body faded with the fogging of the glass. A creaking noise bore a crack that shot from the ground up. Marceline got to her feet, pushing the frightened Bubblegum behind her.

"Ice King!" Marceline shouted her voice stronger than she thought it would be.

"Why yes…that is me, isn't it?" he chuckled darkly. "The Ice King", the fog lifted and both girls sighed when he remained in his restraints. "And how wondrous it is to breath again, to see again…"

"You'll be doing neither shortly"

Bubblegum collected herself and leapt up to her machine intent on reversing the polarity and returning the control to Simon, but a shockwave left the Ice King and shattered the glass. The Vampire Queen got her friend out of the blast radius in time. Skidding to a stop amongst the broken glass now scattered about the floor Marceline hissed when her breathing made the small shards in her back sting.

Bubblegum's legs shook slightly as she was set down. She clasped her hands together and tried to see where her friend had been hurt but Marceline was quick to brush it off. Without fail her healing factor kicked in and the glass pieces fell one by one to the floor while the recovering wounds pushed them out.

"See?" the Ice King snapped as bitterly as the winds swirling out towards the girls. "This is why I chased that woman into the fire, I could tell she was trouble", a crooked smile cracked across his blue face. "Are you trouble too, princess?"

Ice grew in shards around the chair till the candy was brittle and he broke it apart like an ice cream cone. Ice King licked his lips as he narrowed his sights on the princess. He stepped forward and Marceline pushed her out of his sight. His white eyes followed the grayish flesh to the face of Marceline. This time he wasn't smiling. His face flattened.

"Marceline", he said her name and chills ran up her spine. "You know how he hates to see you frown. Smile!" he laughed while wielding his powers. "Smile!"

Icicles shot up from the ground with a simple wave of his hand. The girls weaved around them, a few close calls in the process. Marceline felt the subzero chill in the air, the madness consuming her friend's soul. Did he truly intend to kill them?

As they pressed their backs to the wall catching their breath the temperature continued to drop. Their lungs burned when they inhaled and turned to frost when they breathed out. Ice King laughed mockingly as his feet rose from the floor his body carried by a controlled frosty gust. He looked down upon them with contempt, like they stood between him and everything he ever wanted. Yet he did want them.

Simon was on the backburner, his memories and desires mingling with that of the Ice Kings. They were dull now, but still etched in the back of his skull. Destroying both of them would crush Simon. It would probably give him the will to end himself. He'd have to keep the one that meant more to the human. That would give him a reason to keep the crown, to keep living.

"I will keep one of you", he said flatly, the ground beneath him freezing over. "Which one…which one is his favorite?" he looked from the princess to the queen and snickered. "You've wondered in the past, haven't you Marci? If he loved you more", he smiled with an open mouth so that his jagged teeth showed. "His bride to be or his little girl…which one, which one"

Ice King lowered himself and the ice spread to the adjacent walls and ceiling. Snow fell around them but it wasn't beautiful, it wasn't magical. It was just…cold.

((Author's note))

Next we get to see who is Simon's favorite! Who do you think it'll be Marceline or Bubblegum?

R&R only two chapters left!


	11. Lullaby

Chapter Eleven: Lullaby

The Ice King taunted the girls, smirking as he looked from one to the other and then back again. He sneered a sharp toothed grin as he lowered to the ground. Bubblegum clenched her fists nervously as she stared into the white eyes of the madman. Marceline unknowingly shook her head back and forth as the consequences of her actions sunk in. As sudden as the realization was it was all too much for her. She'd truly failed Simon even for all her good intentions.

"Eenie", he eerily said pointing at Marceline with a blue clawed finger. "Meenie", he chuckled pointing at the hesitant Bubblegum. "Miny…mo…who. Will. Live. And. Who. Will. Die?" At this point his finger was on Marceline.

His hand filled with ice magic.

Both girls stared with wide eyes. They were frozen from the overpowering presence of his evil aura. In his incidence they felt a brittle coldness akin to death and it made their fingertips numb. His shark toothed grin opened into a wide mouthed intake of breath as he locked eyes with Marceline. She gasped thinking he was going to strike her but accepted the initiation of a battle.

"Goodbye!"

To the surprise of both girls he changed the course of his blast at the very last second. Bubblegum barely jumped out of the way. She bounced off one of her counters hitting the edge in just the wrong way. Marceline leapt into action, grabbed her friend mid air and made a break for the door. A howling chuckle escaped the deranged king as he summoned furious winds to lift him into the air after them.

While the Ice King flew after Marceline she panicked. She grabbed random laboratory objects and chucked them over her shoulder, aiming to knock the crown off the top of his head. He was in rare form and dodged every attempt quite easily. It seemed giving him near full access of Simon was a gratuitous advantage.

"What's the matter sweety?" he laughed. "I thought you'd be HAPPY!?"

A blast hit the girls and sent them careening in different directions. They hit the cold ground and felt their skin cling to it as they spun into separate walls. The collision left Bubblegum unconscious and Marceline struggling to pick herself back up. Cold and cloudy breathes began to leave their panting lungs. The walls of the candy library iced over as the magic of the crown emanated from Simon's body.

Snow swirled around the king's feet and grew, piled itself up till four snowmen formed and came to life. They crept towards the unmoving body of Bubblegum. Seeing this Marceline lifted her upper body off the floor with trembling arms. She looked hesitantly over her shoulder to see the Ice King's white eyes focused on her. Anger boiled her blood when he opened his arms for a hug.

"You're a psychopath!" Marceline spat as she tried to get to Bubblegum. "Bonnie! I'm coming!"

"Just you and me kiddo", Ice King laughed as he flicked his wrist and a wall of ice sprung between Marceline and her injured friend. "You should be happy, we're going to be together…forever. Just like you wanted!"

"Simon is my friend, you're just a twisted remnant of some horrid soul's past life", she growled, throwing her fists down on the ice barrier with all her might in an attempt to break through.

It was too thick. Marceline barely managed to break off a few ice cubes before the king was at her side, grabbing onto her arm. Pulling the vampire off balance as he lifted her, the Ice King laughed in a mockingly jolly kind of way. Marceline swung at him but even a blow to the face did not deter the king. He only laughed and twisted back, using the momentum of the strike to throw her away from his handiwork. Ice King was so much stronger than he looked.

"Bonnie!"

Bubblegum stirred from her short sleep, eyes fluttering open to monstrous ice abominations hovering over her. As she screamed Bonnie scrambled to stay out of their reach. She ran to the barrier and banged it without so much as making a scratch. Marceline leaned up on creaking arms, wished she could help her. The king hardly gave her the chance.

There he was now blocking her view of Bubblegum. Snow fell from the ceiling and as cold as it was he hardly seemed to notice. He was the Ice King after all.

He leaned down to her, taking a knee. And it brought tears to her eyes to see the very face of the man she once knew as a little girl taken over by this monstrous energy. His hair had come undone and fell around his shoulders and disheveled beard. White was all she saw in his eyes.

"Come on, Marci", he snickered as he opened his arms to her. "Just a hug, a teeny tiny hug"

Marceline faced him with a hardened stare. When she did not move or show signs of such he waited for her, fingers flexing, anticipation washing over his now fanatical features. She hesitantly moved forward, leaned into a crouched position. Marceline studied him. Locking eyes she proceeded slowly into his arms.

He felt cold…

'_Simon?'_

_Simon hunched over the fire, his palms dangerously close the flames. He shivered like he was cold but how could he be? It was a blistering summer night and even Marceline couldn't bear to sleep under the covers. She'd woken up for a cool glass of spring water._

'_Simon?'_

_He hesitantly turned his head at the mewling of her sleepy tone. Simon pretended to be fine when she came to his side rubbing her eyes. But when Marceline tucked herself under his arm she felt how cold he was. She saw the crown sitting between his legs._

'_It's too late for little girls to be up, what do I have to do to get my little Marci back to sleep?'_

'_Water", she murmured, smiling as she suddenly felt cooler leaning against him. _

…_I'm hot…it's…hot… _

He let out an icy breath of relief as he clasped his arms around her frame and squeezed with all his might. She felt so warm when he was so cold. A shiver ran up her spine as Marceline focused on the task at hand. While he was distracted Marceline stealthily reached toward his crown. Just as her fingers were about to touch it something cold grabbed her wrist. A small squeak escaped her as strength of his grip was again stronger than expected.

He spun her around, twisting her arm behind her back. Marceline let out a frustrated growl as he yanked on it. She felt his elongated nose poking in her hair, his icy breath on her neck.

"Don't test my patience", he hissed. "You and me…we're going to have so much fun wreaking havoc on this post apocalyptic wonderland. So smile Marci", he whispered his free hand lightly running down her arm. "Smile for me"

Twisting her body Marceline managed to kick her leg back in such a way that her heel connected with just the right spot to make her captor keel over. Ice King released a hoarse dry sound as he bent over till his forehead touched the ground. Marceline missed the opportunity to kick off the crown as she backed away with tightened fists. The need to separate herself from him was overwhelming her. She hissed at him, her face contorting into that of a monster bat.

"You make me sick!" she screamed. "Keep your hands off me!"

"Fair enough", he commented dryly as he prepped himself up with one hand and shot an ice blast with the other. "This is probably a big shift for you, but I'm patient…I mean we'll have all eternity to get better acquainted, my queen"

"Simon is my FRIEND!"

She flamboyantly avoided his attack with a back flip and landed with precision by a counter. Grabbing a scalpel off of Bubblegum's counter Marceline threw it with deadly accuracy. The projectile veered off course by the wind surrounding them and stuck into the ceiling. Furious, Marceline charged her feet hitting the ground like a stampeding elephant.

"This was his chance to make things right!"

"His or yours Marci?" he spoke calmly even with her only feet away.

"I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

xxx

Bubblegum wrapped her arms around her sensitive side as she scrambled to safety. Pulling a few drawers open she found one of her emergency weapons and fired it. A small glowing green ball flew out and hit one of the beasts, turning it to slush on the floor. She fired a second shot and the projectile missed, bouncing off the wall and into the ice barrier. A large crack formed in it from half way up to the floor but it did not break.

When she tried for a third shot nothing happened.

The snow beasts were closing in fast. Two figures fell from the ceiling and sliced them in two. Finn and Jake landed ready for action. As the beasts began to reassemble themselves the two heroes protected the princess, using their bodies to guard her from the assault.

"Finn!" Bubblegum tried to catch her breath. "Things went horribly wrong…the crown, it completely took over Simon"

"What!?" he squeaked, slashing at the snow with his demon blood sword. "Just great…do we uh, have to kill him now?"

"Aw dude, that might make Marci sad", Jake added solemnly.

"No!" Bubblegum grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him. "If you remove the crown Simon should regain control of the body"

"Got it princess", he boasted. "Jake smash!"

Jake grew till his head nearly touched the ceiling, raised his fists and brought them down on the beasts. They squished like old fruit, splattering everywhere. Chuckling Jake shrunk down to his usual size and lassoed Finn out of the way of a sneak attack. Both brothers lashed out and punched the last beast on the face.

"That shouldn't be too difficult", Jake mused as he caught his breath. "But how do we get over to him?"

"Like this", Finn's voice was low, serious as he charged at the ice barrier.

He slashed at it with his sword and though it did not break he seemed assured that a few more would do it. Jake joined in and punched the wall while Bubblegum rummaged through her things for anything she could assemble together.

xxx

"Looks like we have guests", Ice King chuckled as the snow around Marceline's feet solidified and trapped her. "You sit in the corner and think about what you did while I deal with the princess and our guests"

Ice King backed up and walked through the wall of ice as if it weren't even there. A bubble of ice water surrounded his form as he made his way to the other side. Marceline yanked at her ankles trying to get free.

"Stop!" she screamed frantically. "Simon! Simon Please stop him! Finn! Jake! Don't fight him he's-"

xxx

On the opposite side of the barrier Marceline's warning went unheard. The Ice King was composed except for the mad smile on his face. He reached his hand back and lightly touched the wall of ice. It instantly solidified. Dusting his hands on his coat the Ice King chuckled at the trio.

"Why isn't it my two best friends in the land of Ooo", he offered a nod to both as he spoke. "Finn. Jake"

"Simon what's going on here?"

"Ice King", he muttered, agitated. "My name is Ice King. I don't call you the boy with that hat, so remember my name"

"Were not going to let you kidnap Bubblegum!" Jake blurted out with his fists enlarged.

"Kidnap her?" Ice King chuckled, his shoulders bouncing lightly as he did so. "Be assured I have no intention of such things"

"Oh…really?" the pudgy orange dog scratched his head. "Cool…then are we done here?"

"He's not going to kidnap me because he wants to kill me!" Bubblegum squeezed past the boys with her weapon bared. "But he's not getting the chance"

Her weapon fired a missile. It spun in the air trailing a swirling cloud of thick gray smoke but inches from Ice King it stopped. From his palm ice extended and engulfed the missile. This was a familiar defensive move for the survivor of a post apocalyptic wasteland. Finn was over his head but Ice King was quicker than usual. Swinging his arm up he used the ice to sway Finn's attack off course.

The ice connecting the missile to his hand snapped and fell.

Ice King flew to the side as the bomb hit the ground and exploded. Bits of metal and shards of ice flew everywhere. Finn flew back and hit the ground groaning. He reached up and touched a jagged shard that had stuck in his side. Luckily the magical ice had deterred the blast from reaching its full potential.

"Homie!" Jake scooped his brother into his noodle arm with worry. "Princess! He's hurt."

"I'm fine…homie" Finn hissed as he reached down and yanked the metal from his body. "Just a flesh wound"

"Aw, I dunno about that…" Jake muttered. "It looks pretty deep and it's bleeding a lot"

Finn pushed himself out of his brother's arms. He staggered forward determined to continue to fight for his friends. From the other side of the wall he saw Marceline screaming even as her cheeks flushed red. The Ice King raised a hand over his head and as he gathered power the temperature dropped.

Finn used the pain to fuel his rage and sprinted towards his sword. As hail fell from the ceiling he grabbed the hilt and swung it to turn around. Ice King lowered his hand and icicles fell from the clouds swirling over his head. Jake used a desk to shield him and Bubblegum while Finn dodged and shattered them with his sword. One came to close and scratched his cheek. It was a sharp and bitter blow.

"Oh did I hurt you Finn?" Ice King taunted. "Or did I just kick your ego down a notch?"

Finn caught himself before he collapsed. The temperature was dropping too fast for his body to adjust. His lungs burned when they took in the brittle air. Very soon his breathing was ragged, forced and pathetic. On one knee he braced himself by stabbing his sword in the ground.

"Ice…King…" he spoke with bated breathes. "It doesn't…have to…to be this way", his eyes drifted down and up as he felt feint from the amount of blood leaving his body. "Let the girls go…we…we can work things out…Simon"

"Stop calling me Simon", he responded coldly. "Simon isn't here anymore…Simon is nothing but a bittersweet dream faded to memory in wake of a living nightmare"

He snapped his fingers and the snow and hail on the ground solidified, trapping all three. Finn stabbed at the ice with his blood sword but a few jabs in it flew from his hand. Ice King was stronger then he looked. Finn had to admit this when his fist connected in full contact with his cheek. The ice around the boy's feet melted as his limp body fell to the floor in a heap.

"Your nightmare, human", Ice King grumbled as he reached won and pulled Finn up by the collar of his shirt. "Because you're no longer the king of this land…I am! And I shall reshape it in my image! In ice and snow!"

Bubblegum called out the heroes name but he did not hear her. His mind was filled with blackness. Jake roared as he charged forward and swung at the Ice King but his attack was weak. The cold had made his body stiff and his powers nearly unusable. Ice King stepped aside and struck Jake with a wave of slushy ice. When the dog flew back it solidified, trapping half his body.

"Jake!" Princess Bubblegum shrieked as she backed away from the scene before her. "Finn…"

"It's just you and me now princess", Ice King chided as he rolled his shoulders. "Just you…and me"

It was a hard decision to make but at that moment Bubblegum turned on her heel and ran. She ran with all the strength that remained in her body. Before she made it to the door she heard the dark mocking laughter of the Ice King. And then…nothing.

xxx

"Bonnie!"

Marceline's voice was hoarse as she banged her fists on the ice at her feet. She had been chipping it away little by little and was nearly free. As the last of it shattered Marceline collapsed on the floor with her face buried in her hands. Angry tears fell down her face as she clawed her hands around her head. She heard the sound of the ice barrier melting, washing over the floor in one giant wave.

"Can't hear you I'm afraid", Ice King chuckled. "At least I don't think she can"

"Oh shut up", Marceline snorted as she stood. "You won already you frickn jerk"

"…" Ice King tilted his head. "Are you…crying?"

"Stop talking to me!"

"Stop crying"

"No"

((Authors Note))

Only one chapter left. I'm already working on the sequel which will feature more characters, since barely any appeared in The Thaw. I want to post the last chapter of The thaw and the first chapter of the next fic on the same day so expect it to be up this weekend. See ya homies!

And I hope the Ice King is creepy enough for you guys. I wanted him to be darker this time around but still a little, not goofy exactly but you know...I always thought his powers were limitless so if he were to actually use them properly he could be a huge threat.

Read and review!


	12. Swan Song

Chapter 12: Swan Song

"_Can't hear you I'm afraid", Ice King chuckled. "At least I don't think she can"_

"_Oh shut up", Marceline snorted as she stood. "You won already you frickn jerk"_

"…" _Ice King tilted his head. "Are you…crying?"_

"_Stop talking to me!"_

"_Stop crying"_

"_No"_

Simon was trapped in the storm of his mind. The outside world seemed like a dream compared to this nightmare. Outside he felt his eyes squinting in annoyance, a tingling sensation that ghosted the mental image in his mind's body's movements. Simon could see between spirals of air and ice the outside world. Through the pieces of reality he could see Marceline. Her pale face was stained wet with tears and it had always taken a lot for his little girl to cry.

xxx

The two powerful, immortal beings stood at a standoff eyes locked and narrowed. Neither moved nor spoke at first. What was there to say? Marceline's shoulders shook as she fought her tears. Really, she hated crying but it had been building inside of her, filling her body till the dam finally burst. And now she just couldn't _stop_ crying. Tears streaked her cheeks, warm and filled with remorse.

"Let him go" her voice was shaken, out of character. "Just let him go, he doesn't deserve this junk. You're such a monsterjerk"

The creature inhabiting her father figure's body leaned to one side, rested his hand on his hip and chuckled. Covering his mouth with a lightly balled fist he muffled a few incoherent phrases. Marceline caught something about her not understanding. Whatever it was he found it utterly amusing. Ice King blinked, breaking the eye contact they shared. He turned his head to the side and upturned his nose.

"A monster calling out a monster", his cackling voice respond coldly. "I should rough you up a bit too, little girl. You're not so much better than me to stand there and judge with those demon eyes"

xxx

Simon fell into the bitter pile of snowflakes, which was less soft then it appeared. He clambered through it, snow flying everywhere, clinging to the tattered clothes covering his numbing body as he rose. The snow beneath his bare feet bit into his flesh as the powers of the crown rejected granting him amnesty from the cold. Coughing Simon forced step after step towards what he felt was the center of his mind. If he got there he could face the demons. That was his theory at least.

But when he looked at the journey ahead he felt hopeless.

For miles he saw only white, an endless desert of snow. And it chilled his bones knowing that this was his prison. Theoretically speaking he was only a memory now and could be buried for good, frozen and never again allowed to see the light of day. He'd never see his little girl again. Marceline was on his mind, the force driving his old bones forward.

He would become unlost somehow and find his consciousness. But the wind and ice and snow was everywhere, watching his every move. It was trying his best to bury him. He climbed out, would climb out of the grave as many times as he had to. The people of Ooo were going to suffer if that monster went through with his madman antics.

And Marceline…she won't go along with any of that. Simon shook his head feeling the frustration and anger boiling in the entity's aura. It wanted to hurt her, his little Marci. If he could do one thing till he breached the surface Simon would keep her safe.

"You will not…hurt…her…" he growled as he stepped heavily. "You…will…not…hurt her…"

xxx

Ice King faltered, touched his temple in a quick wince. There was a voice in his head, calm and constant. As it repeated he found his magic flickering. The blue aura around his hands wisped into clear smoke. He found himself shaking the last of it off. Some bonds were too strong to break.

"Stop crying", this time he spoke harshly, demanding that she stop. "Stop!"

"Shut up!" Marceline screamed, standing tall and stomping her foot defiantly. "I'll cry if I want to you jerk! What are you going to do about it!?"

"I'm going to make you stop"

His voice was cold. Marceline swayed in the wind surrounding the candy lab. She backed away from him with clawed hands. He threw his arm forward and she crossed her arms in defense. Slushy ice threw her back but by the disgruntled noise that escaped him, Marceline guessed that was not what he wanted. Ice King swung his arms in a large precise circle and the slush swirled around Marceline lifting her off the ground and entrapping her body up to her pale elbows in ice.

Thrashing back and forth she tried to free herself but had little leverage to do so. Her long ebony hair fell wildly over her face and cascaded down the icicle in thick stiff tendrils. Walking up to her the Ice King sneered. As he reached out and gently combed his fingers through the ends of her well kept hair. A single thought consumed him as he breathed in the scent of her midnight glory shampoo and that was to, keep her safe, care for her, and stop the tears.

See her smile.

Hear her laugh.

Make her happy.

"Ice King's going to make everything okay again", he said softly, petting her hair. "I'm going to give you the world", his voice shook, a crazed grin spreading like fire. "And then you'll smile for me…we can smile together my queen"

"What are you babbling about?" Marceline grumbled as she bent this way and that way to get herself free, but to no avail she remained trapped. "Just…let me go"

The softness of her tone overthrew his defenses for a moment. Those red demon eyes of hers pleaded with him to reconsider. And for a moment a warm feeling washed over him. Ice King considered letting her go on her way but then he thought, what would happen to her? She would be out there while the world was falling apart, getting herself into danger. A cold chill brought the king of ice and snow back to his senses.

"Never", Ice King whispered darkly. "I will never let you go"

Slowly Ice King raised his hand and spread his elongated, bony clawed fingers. He pursed his lips and blew. The wind swirled around Marceline's entrapment, blowing her long black hair upward. Ice spread up her arms, creeping over her ghost white face like jagged hands smothering her.

"Simon!? What are you doing?" she sputtered angrily, fearfully. "Stop! Sim-"

The ice that held Marceline linked the floor and ceiling. It was masterful, his best work yet. But deep down Ice King knew he couldn't keep her this way, not like Bubblegum. Marceline could tolerate him if he played his cards right, she would even stay by his side. Simon was that special to her.

Grinning sharply Ice King twisted the ends of his snow white hair, brought a piece to his mouth and sucked on it. He found himself musing on the future, how grand it would be. This time he would build his kingdom as he intended. There would be no time wasted gathering princesses or fighting heroes. It would be an easy war.

"Name's Ice King Sweetheart", he mused as the hair in his mouth fell back into place wet and sticking to his neck. "Now you take a timeout for making me feel things. I'll let you out when I get back"

As Ice King strolled past Marceline he reached up and tapped the ice encasing her body. It was a light, playful tap. He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders while skipping over the fallen bodies of the heroes of Ooo. He'd deal with them when he returned. Looking over his shoulder he enjoyed his handiwork. A little tune popped into his head and he couldn't help himself.

He began to sing a song as he strolled out of the candy lab and made his way to the unsuspecting citizens above. The tune itself was quite merry but the lyrics held a less jovial meaning. A telling of what was to come.

_And this world_

_It will be mine_

_For a thooooooousand years time_

_Every day a penny paid for eeeeeeentrapment_

_And time wasted_

_Simon Peeeeeetrikoooov_

_This is your swan song_

_Your legacy is in a demon vampire girl_

_And she's going to help me rule the world_

_Oooooooh Marceline_

_Very soon you'll smile again_

_Ice King's crown will numb the pain_

_Ooooooo-Oooooof my_

_My frozen reign_

((Author's note))

Started with a song and ended with a song. Um, well endings are hard. And I thought about continuing the story from here but decided i'd rather just make the next part it's own story. So...yeah! Woo I completed a story! But don't tell the other fandoms who have been waiting, okay?

So i'd love to hear what you guys think of The Thaw, though some of you already have and you guys just make my day! I've begun writing my own book and fanfiction makes a great warmup. Also hearing your guys feedback (good and bad) helps me grow as a writer so I thank you. ^_^

And since this final chapter is so very, very short I have a gift for my loyal readers. The first chapter to the next story "Frozen Reign" has also been posted. Actually I had started writing it around chapter ten of this story so it helped influence the ending. Thank you guys again, you rock!

and for adventure time art check out my Tumblr ( )


End file.
